Yami Kumo
by Lavender Wonder
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh!/Spider-man crossover. When the Green Goblin finds out about the shadow games, he heads to Japan to find out more about the dark games, and control them! Guess what? Spider-man follows! But what happens when Yuugi and the gang get envolved...in a
1. Ressurection

**A/N:** Hey all! Just some notes on the story. I'm using the actual Japanese names here for the YGO casts, and mostly the Japanese plots. This takes place in the YGO-verse a bit after the Dungeon Dice Monsters Saga, and before the Bandit Keith Duel. For Spider-man, it's Movie-verse. For people who aren't very aware of the Spider-man plot, some of it is explained in this chapter. But not all, so watch the movie! :P And everyone else _should_ know the YGO plot by now. 

_Italics_ are thoughts, _**Bold Italics**_ is the Green Goblin communicating mentally with Harry, and vice-versa. /.../= Yuugi's thought speech, and //...//= Yami no Yuugi's thought speech. Well, enjoy. ^_^ 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spider-man; it belongs to Marvel Comics. I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!; it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. However, if I did, I'd be damn lucky. And the happiest kid in the world. But, I don't; pigs don't fly either. So please, don't sue me! 

  
  
  


_~Yami Kumo~_   
*cue credits and theme music :P* 

  
  
  
~Chapter 1~ 

  
  
~Resurection~ 

  
  
  
  
Harry Osborn fumbled for a clear crystal wine glass, feeling the pressure the job his father had left him when he died four years ago become thicker. After working hard to keep Oscorp up and running, even when the military had soon dismissed the idea of using the serum Norman Osborn had designed for them, he kept pushing the company to the best it could be(or the best it could be without his father around, in his opinion). 

But it cost him a lot; his social life took a nose dive, and he had lost contact with his high school buddy, Peter Parker, about 8 months ago. But who was keeping track, anyway? 

But he ignored the voice in the back of his head to keep the company going, just like his father had done. But now, he was pretty certain Oscorp was going to go under ground much like his father had done when he passed away. 

Or, more like taken away. 

Even now, Harry still held a hatred towards the one who had 'killed' his father. Spider-man. He wanted him to pay, to pay dearly. And not with money, either; with his life. 

Looking back on his previous flashback thoughts, Harry was certain that he was becoming insane. More so than before, ever since the 'lab accident'... 

Harry had _no clue_ of how related he was his father were; even though they were, well, father and son. The old saying 'History Repeats Itself' was surely effective now. 

Because while he was studying his father's work on the special super soldier serum one night, he was examining the formula under a scientific microscope (he wished he had had contact with Peter during that time, since he was the science whiz, not himself), when he suddenly felt like somebody was...watching him. Watching _over_ him. 

And breathing down his neck. 

Harry held his breath, and tensed up. Could somebody had broken in? Of course not, the security was too great to let some just walk in. 

Yet, he still felt the feeling of somebody's gaze burning into his back. 

Harry then suddenly felt a wispy, cold hand grip onto his forearm. With a gasp of surprise and terror, Harry spun around to face who had dared to come into the labratory unannounced. Instead, he was greeted by a ghostly push towards his chest, knocking him backwards and into the table which had all of the tubes filled with the special serum, and colliding with a high pitched crackling noise of glass hitting ground, as well as wood and a body. HIS body. 

He felt the pain of the impact echo throughout his body, as he hissed in pain. He shook his head a few times trying to shake off the blow, and slowly stood up. 

Not a very wise choice of actions, one might say. 

He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the menacing cackle bounce off the walls, and into his ears. His blood ran cold, as he heard faint whispering. 

**_Like father like son.   
Such a shame you will soon do what Norman had done._**

"Who's there?" Harry called out, barely bothering to cover up the fear in his voice. 

_**You know who I am.   
You always have.   
You have goblin blood in you, boy,   
It's about time you've realized it.**_

"L-leave me alone!" Harry replied shakily, "I don't understand what you're talking about! Who are you?!" 

_**Don't play the innocent with me.   
Because you know who you are meant to be.**_

Harry took a step backwards, almost banging into the table behind him. His eyes were wide, as he said, "I-I'll give you a chance to leave, because if you don't, I'm calling to cops!" 

The whispful chuckle filled the room again, as for the second time within two minutes, he was knocked backwards but a chilling push, and this time when he fell, his head collided with the table, and at the same time, landed on the many sharp pieces of broken glass. He didn't get up. When he lay there, unconscious, the super soldier serum started to seep into the cuts he had gained when the glass brushed again them, and found it's way into his blood stream... 

  
Harry could barely recall the evening, and thought it best not to. He took the last sip of the white grape wine he had poured into his glass, and stood up, and soon found his way into his office's bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, reflecting the tired and worn out image of himself in the mirror. He felt disgusted with himself; he really needed more sleep than 3 hours a night. 

Splashing cold water he had run from the tap, Harry thought through with what his next move should be for the company. Harry could have sworn he saw tumble weed roll by beside himself. 

Harry looked up into the mirror once more, expecting to see his tired face once more, was greatly surprised to see himself, looking fully rested and lively. 

But, also with a very evil smirk planted on his face. The reflection's eyes glinted with malice, hearing Harry's gasp. 

"What the..." Harry murmured to himself, thinking he had finally succeeded becoming completely insane. 

"It's time, Osborn," The reflection hissed. 

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh my god..." This couldn't be happening! 

The reflection cackled insanely, just as Harry felt a surge of pain eclipse over him. Harry screamed out in pain, grasping onto his head firmly, in hopes of relieving the pain in a new way. He screamed again, hitting the floor, feeling the world blacken as the pain became to immense for him to handle, and the echo of the laughter of his reflection struck his ears... 

  
  
  
Meanwhile, miles and miles and miles away, the young Japanese boy named Yuugi Motou sat up in his bed with a gasp. Yuugi started to pant wildly as he slowly recalled the nightmare he had just awakened from. He started to run his fingertips through his one of a kind multi-coloured hair, feeling the cold sweat dripping down the side of his face moisten them. 

Yuugi closed his large innocent violet eyes tightly, feeling fear grip him like a hand clasped over his throat. His dream...it haunted him, the echo of the cackling laughter of the one in his dream to be feared echoing throughout him, emitting a shiver throughout his body. He hugged his legs tightly after he wrapped his light power blue sheet around himself. He laid himself down gently onto his pillow, keeping his eyes tightly clamped shut. 

/Mou hitori no boku?/ Yuugi asked slowly through his and Yami no Yuugi's mental link. Even with the puzzle not around his neck, but placed on top of his dark brown dresser, they were still close enough to converse with each other. 

//Aibou? Shouldn't you be sleeping?// But obviously, they were too far apart from each other to sense each others' emotions, even if it it was only a few meters away. 

/I was,/ Yuugi answered back, /But I had a nightmare. I can barely remember it...but it frightened me so deeply, I wanted to make sure you were still with me,/ 

//Well, you can see that I am still around, my young aibou. Everything is alright. You have nothing to fear. It was just a nightmare.// 

/...I guess so,/ Yuugi replied to his Yami with a small mental sigh. /'Night, mou hitori no boku,/ 

/Goodnight, mou hitori no ore,/ Yami no Yuugi replied warmly. 

Yuugi cut the link, and lay in his bed awake for a while longer. His last thought before drifting back off into slumber land was, _That dream was no ordinary dream. It has a serious meaning... but what?_

  
  
  
'Harry Osborn' stirred from the position he was laying on the icy cold floor of his office's bathroom, struggling to awaken. He was groggy at first, until it dawned on him. _He_ was in control. _He_ could see with his own eyes. _He_ could move on his own. _He was in charge of the body._

Which would spell disaster to so many innocent people across New York. 

'Harry' smiled evilly to himself, a sinister chuckle crossing his lips. He raised his body up, and slowly looked himself over in the mirror. 

'Harry' saw in front of him the twisted emerald green mask/face of Norman Osborn's alter ego, the Green Goblin himself. The wide mouth to make it look like his was constantly cackling, and the piercing yellow eyes stared his reflection down. 

_Himself._ That was his own reflection. The Green Goblin was in control at last. 

Green Goblin could barely hold back the insane and giddy dance and laughter that was itching to come out. Instead, he settled with his evil smirk reflecting his inner emotions. 

He started to pace around the clean bathroom of Harry Osborn's office, pondering to himself. How long had it been since he had fought Spider-man in that old broken down building, anyway? It must have been a while. A long time. He could tell by after being in Harry Osborn's body for so long after Norman died and digging into his thoughts so often, it had been a while. 

And while digging into his thoughts, he soon realized how he was able to inhabit his body; after his counter half died in the unfortunate accident in the fight between Spider-man and himself, his spirit had left the dead body, and was floating around in limbo. But, since Harry had such negative thoughts and the blood of Norman Osborn flowing through him, it was easy to become a part of the young man. He just needed to find the opportunity. 

Say, during Norman's funeral. 

So now, he was stuck on another problem; what was his next move to be? 

Green Goblin scoffed. World domination, duh. 

But how? How was he to achieve this difficult task? Green Goblin had hit a dead end head on. 

Green Goblin sighed, stepping out of the bathroom. He check the clock on Harry Osborn's desk; 6:06am. It was still very early in the morning, and it was doubtful anyone was still in Oscorp, other then himself. 

Green Goblin sat down in the black leather desk chair behind Harry's desk, and rubbed his temple. _OK, time to put your master mind to work, Gobby,_

Green Goblin thought to himself for a while. Nothing. He cursed to him, _Dammit._

Green Goblin looked up for a moment, until something caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow, as he looked over the newspaper in front of him. Title: **JAPAN HOSTS ANCIENT EGYPTIAN EXHIBIT!** This peeked Green Goblin's interest a bit. He remembered a few nights that Norman was studying Ancient Egypt, and how they used to believe random things such as there being all sorts of gods such as Ra and Osiris, and how there was the possibility that they also used to play 'Shadow Games'. Archeologists were still looking into it, but maybe in the past few years, they had found more information of the subject. 

He raised the newspaper article to his face, as he skimmed it over. The worlds 'Shadow games' suddenly caught his eye, as he read one sentence over and over. 

_"...At one point," Isis Ishtar claims, "The Ancient Egyptians feared the worst for the Earth as certain people were using the Shadow Games to take over the world, until a brave and powerful pharaoh..."_

He would always stop there, not interested in some goody-two-shoes saving the world once again. He grinned evilly; perhaps if he looked more into this matter at the Japan exhibit, it would help him and his plans more with world domination! 

He grabbed a pair of blue scissors, and clipped out the entire article. He pocketed it, and exited the room, to find his suit... 

Until his had no clue of where to find it. 

Damn. This was NOT his day. _OK, there was a spare suit somewhere around this stupid building...I remember specifically, because Norman made many copies of it for the super soldiers...but where the hell would they be right now??_

  
  
  
~Half an hour later...~ 

  
  
  
Green Goblin cackled maniacally as he fitted the last glove over his hand with a snap. He squeezed his hand into a fist; it felt good to put on the old suit again. He looked back in a mirror in front of him, now back in Norman's old room with all the creepy masks(Harry never changed the room as a 'memorial' to his father). He struck a few poses to experiment, then he laughed to himself once more. He looked behind himself, and saw his glider (a slightly newer model; the other one was no where to be found _Damn that Parker,_ thought Green Goblin. He grinned underneath his emerald green mask. _Japan, here I come!_ thought Green Goblin, _But first, I need to check if...Spider-man is still around...and I know just how to lure him out, too._

  
  
  
Peter Parker, AKA Spider-man, millions of miles away from Yuugi's time zone(12:50am there, 6:50am here) woke up suddenly only to hear the sound of fire engines whiz by his apartment. His groggy eyelids snapped open fully in realization. He jumped up in his bed, like his had just been struck in the head and was recoiling in pain. He bolted out of his bed, now wide awake, and pulled on his Spider-man suit before you could say 'Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack!' He had pulled his red and blue suit on and off so many times within the past few years that he was able to do it under 30 seconds without much thought. 

He jumped towards his window, and stared outside. He breathed in the polluted air of New York and coughed a bit. He looked on beyond the roads underneath him, and more towards the yellow and orange pastel shaded sunrise, where he saw two scarlet fire engines speeding away, their alarms blaring loudly, towards a neon orange emblazed apartment building, gray cloudy smoke puffing over top of it and into the atmosphere. No wonder Peter was having more trouble breathing than usual; the smoke from the burning building was clogging up the air! 

Out of habit, Peter looked around himself for safety. Good, nobody was looking at the guy in the tights about to jump of the building. Peter took one more glance at his bed; oh well, no rest for the weary... 

Peter looked in front of him again, pushed his arm in front in front of himself, and just before releasing the webbing that came from his wrists, shouted out a mock Tarzan called. He grabbed onto the webbing he had released as it stuck onto another building, and started to swing as fast as his body would allow towards the fire. 

As soon as he had caught up to the fire engines, who were still a little bit away from the fire, Peter released the grip he had on his strand of white sticky webbing, and did a back flip in the air as he fell towards the red fire engine. He landed in a crouch on top of it, making a very soft 'thump'ing noise. Barely 30 seconds later, the fire engines screeched to a stop in front of the burning building. Peter noticed that there were already three fire engines there, and a group of people surrounded the building. They were obviously in the building just before, since all of their clothes were slightly singed, and just happened to be bed clothes. He then saw one lady, who was trying to get out of one fire fighter's arms. 

"Micheal! My little Micheal is still in there!!" The lady shouted out, tears streaming down her face. 

The firefighter started saying comforting words to the lady. Peter took this time to leap off of the fire engine, and slam into a broken glass window nearby. The sound of shattering glass filled the room, but it didn't drown out the sounds of crackling fire, and the soft sobs of a child. 

Peter looked around, feeling the hot smoky air of the fire slowly filling up his lungs and making it harder for him to breath. He then called out, "Where are you?!" 

"O-over here!" The voice called out, followed by some coughing. Peter, now knowing where the sobbing was coming from, raced over towards a burnt down kitchen. He jumped over an emblazed wooden table, and over towards the corner of the room. There were chunks of wood over the area, but Peter could still see the figure of a sobbing child curled up in a ball underneath it. Peter said as calmly as he could, "It's alright, I'm going to get you out of here," With a small grunt, he lifted the heavy blocks of woods off of Micheal, and scooped up the boy, who looked barely six years old. The six year old looked up and into the glassy eyepieces of Peter's mask. He saw the kid's teary brown eyes brighten. "S-spider-man! You're here!" 

Peter was about to reply, when his spider sense started to scream. 

"Not for long, kid!" 

Peter barely had time to jump out of whatever had made his spider sense go off. He stumbled to regain he footing as he landed to the side, afraid he'd accidentally drop the now fearful youth. 

The super-hero looked around for the source of wherever that...thing came from. He then heard a high pitched cackling that sent chills down his spine, and could only belong to one person. He didn't want to believe it, though. It scared him too much to even think that HE was alive, after all these years. 

Especially since he was at his funeral those long four years ago. 

He then saw what he had feared loom down in front of himself like a sudden cold wind. It really was him. It was the Green Goblin, glider and all. 

  
  
For a moment, Spider-man couldn't find his voice. It had abandoned him, and was hiding somewhere in the burning building. But when Spider-man finally found his voice from underneath a pile of burning wood, all he could say was, barely louder than a whisper, "No way." 

"Surprised, Spider-man?" The Green Goblin sneered in an almost amused tone, as he pulled out one of his pumpkin bombs from his belt. Spider-man's eyes widened from underneath his mask; if that thing went off, it would be much harder to make it out of the building alive, since he was still holding Micheal, and was afraid he might hurt the child! 

Forfilling Spider-man's current worst fear, Green Goblin let out another cackle, and threw the bomb right in front of the web-slinging super hero. Spider-man took a few steps back as he heard the rhythmic beeping coming from the round bomb, and saw the blinking lights count down his short time to get out of there. He looked in front of himself to see that Gobby had already flown out of the apartment building on his glider. _It figures,_ Spider-man thought morbidly as he broke into a run to get of of the burned kitchen. He leapt over broken piles of wood, while trying his best to grasp onto the six year old boy in his arms, hearing the beepings from the bomb grow louder by the second. After being attacked by the bombs so many times, he memorized how much time he had left long ago. 

Five... 

Spider-man neared the broken window that would be his ticket out of there. 

Four... 

His spider sense suddenly screamed at him as a pile of broken wood collapsed on him and Micheal. 

Three... 

He strained every muscle in his body to get up and stay conscience, all the while still grasping tightly onto the now crying Micheal. 

Two... 

He threw the piles of wood off of his body, and broke out into an all out sprint for the window. 

One... 

Spider-man leaped out of the building and shot out a strand of webbing while now holding onto Micheal with one arm just in time the hear the bomb go off, and a deafening explosion echoed through the streets of New York, and stray pieces of glass and woods sprayed all over the place. Everyone around the apartment ducked when this occurred, trying to avoid the flying pieces of glass and wood. Hanging onto his webbing still, Spider-man lowered himself onto the ground, gasping for air as discreetly as he could, and landed right in front of the fireman that was trying to comfort the bawling mother of Micheal. 

The mother looked up at Spider-man hopefully as he presented her son to her. "He's fine, don't worry, ma'am," Spider-man said politely, as the woman scooped up Micheal. She hugged him tightly, and after saying many rapid words the her son comfortingly, she looked up at the web-swinger and said gratefully, "Thank you so much, Spider-man. I don't know what I'd do without him.." 

"No problem, just doing my job," Spider-man grinned from underneath his mask. That grin soon faded when he heard the familiar hovering noise the Green Goblin's glider would make when it was in the air. Spider-man turned around sharply to see Gobby hovering over the crowd, his mask glaring mockingly into Peter. Spider-man gritted his teeth, wondering what the villain would do next. His eyes widened at the same time as well, _fearing_ what he would do next. 

To Spider-man's surprise, Green Goblin _didn't_ attack the crowd or Spider-man. Green Goblin slowly hovered higher and higher away from the crowd. Peter narrowed his eyes from underneath his mask, knowing that something was up. And not just the Green Goblin. Peter then with great speed released a strand of sticky webbing from his wrists onto the side of a nearby building, and swung over to it. He kicked his feet in the air to speed up his swing, and flipped in the air as he changed directions. He released another strand of webbing onto the same building as he released the other one, and vaulted onto the top of the building. He landed in a crouch, and stood up straight, glaring straight at the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin laughed at Spider-man once more, and said, "Even though you made it out of there alive, Spider-man, that bomb was not a challenge to a fight." 

Peter became confused. "What?" 

"That was simply a warning if you get in my way again. Remember last time?" sneered Gobby. Spider-man remained silent. "I'm also saying that I won't be hanging around here for a while. I'm going to go see the world, as well as overthrow it! I have plans, Spider-man, and you won't be able to mess them up since you'll have no clue where I will go! But, I shall give you a hint, just to keep you guessing." Green Goblin hovered even higher into the air, and just before dashing off into the distance on his glider, shouted out, "Sayanora, Spider-man!" 

  
  
  
Yuugi Motou felt like math class would never end. 

In fact, it was extended because the English as a second language teacher passed away a few days ago, and the school was currently searching for a replacement. Yuugi glanced to his left with a yawn. As the math teacher drawled on about percentages, Yuugi watched his friend Katsuya Jounouchi snore and mutter about 'giant donuts' in his sleep. And watching Jounouchi sleep made Yuugi feel even more tired than before. As he yawned once more, Yuugi wished that the new English teacher would come soon. 

He wasn't sure if he could survive more of double time math class. Or Jounouchi. 

Yuugi felt himself nodding his head feeling himself almost fall asleep, copying Jounouchi. Then, out of nowhere, the insane cackling from the nightmare he had the night before echoed once more. He yelped out and fell out of his chair, attracting everyone's attention. Jounouchi snorted awake. Yuugi blushed in embarrassment as he sat back down in his seat. _Crap._

  
  
  
While back in Japan it was 10:00am, in New York with Peter it was 4:00pm. Many hours after the confrontation with the Green Goblin. Almost the whole time he was teaching at his school, the Green Goblin had clouded his mind. 

A lot had happened in the past four years. Peter had continued to work at the Daily Bugle as a photographer until a year ago, in which he took a job as a collage science teacher. As Spider-man, he had defeated many villains from taking over the world, including Doctor Octopus, the Lizard, The Scorpion, The Shocker, and various other criminals who happened to enjoy stealing old ladies' purses at night. Peter was also in contact with Mary Jane again, but refused to go farther than friends, afraid that somebody like the Green Goblin would find out that he loved her. And other than the Green Goblin, nobody knew that that he was secretly Spider-man. 

But now, the Green Goblin was back, and was bound to cause loads of havoc. Especially since he knew he was Spider-man. Which scared Peter deeply. 

But then again, thinking back to what the Green Goblin had said to him, it didn't look like Gobby was going to attack him head on. He said only if he interferes with his 'plans'... 

That also scared Peter. Nothing good could come out of what the Green Goblin had in store. He also said he was going to see the world...he also gave Peter a clue to where he was going. But what was the clue?? 

Peter growled out in frustration as he sat up from his bed. Peter had to think of what that clue was and figure it out, quick! Even though he feared what Norman would do to his Aunt May and Mary Jane, he also feared what he could do to the world. He was torn, but he decided that he would have to keep a close eye on them after this. He couldn't bare it if something happened to them. 

He jumped up from his bed, and started towards his computer. He rolled the Green Goblin's words over and over in his head, desperate to figure out the puzzle. He sat down at his computer, and just sat there, thinking for a moment. He tapped his index finger on the desk his computer sat at, recalling the last sentence his said to him, right after saying he'd give Peter a clue. 

_"Sayanora, Spider-man!"_

Wait a second. Wasn't Sayanora a different language than English? Wasn't it...Japanese for good-bye? 

Peter eyes brightened as he whispered to himself, "That's it. He must be going to Japan!" He jumped up from his seat, and placed his jacket on himself; he was going to have to go to the bank to see how much money he had, because he was going to Japan. 

  
  
  
**~To Be Continued...~**

  
**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I have two more chapters on my desktop, and if I get at least four reviews, I'll post the next chapter up within the next few days. Ja Ne! ^__^ 


	2. Bitten

**A/N:**Thankies for the reviews! ^_^ Hehe, I may only got three reviews(not to be rude to the people who did review :D), I'm still sending this out now and not two weeks from now, since I'm pretty lazy, because I'm showing I appreiciate the reviews you guys gave me. ^_^ Well, enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spider-man; it belongs to Marvel Comics. I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!; it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. However, if I did, I'd be damn lucky. And the happiest kid in the world. But, I don't; pigs don't fly either. So please, don't sue me! 

  
  
  


_~Yami Kumo~_   
*cue credits and theme music :P* 

  
  
  
~Chapter 2~ 

  
  
~Bitten~ 

  
  
  
  
As the large milky white airplane headed towards Domino City, Japan, lifted up into the air, Peter Parker felt that he could finally relax for the moment. It had been six days since his confrontation with the Green Goblin, and since then, he felt jumpy and unrested. It took a while for him to find a plane that was going to Domino City, Japan, where he would be staying while he was trying to stop the Green Goblin's evil plot. It took a lot of research to find the right alibi for his staying there, too; he had found a program for teachers to teach English in certain areas of the world, and had found one place in Japan where they had an open slot; in a small town called Domino City, at Domino High. He had to fill out the necessary papers to actually go there, too, and had to wait anxiously for three days for the confirmation, every second dreading that the Green Goblin had already made it to Japan. He could have just web-swinged over to Japan as soon as he found out where the evil man was going, but couldn't for two reasons: 

1.He would be too worn out by the time he got there.   
2.By the time he actually _did_ get there, he'd be an old geezer with bad hearing that you see at the old folk's home. 

So now you see the dilemma. So he just had to wait for the plane; which was lifting up into the air as we speak. 

As Peter placed a set of headphones on his ears to listen to some soft rock music, he was now thankful more than ever that back in high school, he had decided to take Japanese instead of Spanish; people found it an odd choice, but then again, Peter was always the odd one out. But now, he could actually communicate with the people of Japan, without all of the confusion. 

But then, another thought crossed him; how much he hated Japanese currency. He had to exchange some of his American dollars to Japanese dollars before he left. When he first got the yen, he had thought that the people had made a mistake at the banks, because in his hands were 100 000 yen. Looking at it made you think you were a hundred thousandaire, but after checking with the people who worked there, his spirits fell; that was actually what 1200 dollars was worth in yen. Which sucked big time, as Peter put it. 

Suddenly, Peter's spider sense started to shudder a bit, warning him of someone approaching. His blue eyes snapped open, just realizing that he had closed them. He glanced to his side, only too see somebody sit down beside him. Well, more like a few somebody's; this guy was huge! _Really_ fat. Peter could have sworn that this guy was made out of pure marshmallow. But before he could make up a few more jokes about the guy's size, his spider sense suddenly became more intense; and he soon found out why. Because of that guy's size, his was big enough to squish Peter right to the window. He let out a small yelp as this happened, and his face got pressed right against the window. Peter look around outside to window, to see the puffy white clouds in the sky envelope the airplane. 

Peter was definitely preferring the idea of web-swinging to Japan now; he knew that he hated crowds, but this was ridiculous! 

Peter was soon able to squeeze out of his chair and out of the guy's way, hearing to soft snores from him, informing Peter that Tubby was now asleep. Peter breathed out, as he edged by him and landed into another seat, across from the guy. Peter sighed out, as he put a new set of earphones on his ears; much better. But now he couldn't _wait_ to get off the damn plane. 

  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in Japan, the students of Domino High still awaited their new English as a second language teacher. But word had gotten out that a Science teacher from New York in America was coming over, just for them. Then, the rumors got out- first people were saying he was a mad scientist out to eat everyone in Japans' brains. But that rumor shortly sputtered out soon after takeoff. Then another one- he was actually a dog catcher from the pound, coming to take away Jounouchi(and as you can guess, was started by Seto Kaiba). That soon went out like a light, too. 

"Hey, maybe he's some sort of mutant you see on the news from New York," suggested Honda one day jokingly. 

A pause. Then, the group of friends in the long high school hallway, consisting of Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Yuugi, burst out laughing. "Sure, Honda, whatever," Anzu scoffed. 

But, they had no clue how close they were; they were burning up. They're new English teacher on the way to Japan was in fact, Peter Parker, AKA, the Amazing Spider-man! But hell if they knew that. 

When they stopped laughing, the shortest one, Yuugi, then asked quietly, "Hey, has anyone seen Bakura-kun lately?" 

They glanced at their short friend. "No, we haven't seen him. He's not in any of our classes..." Jounouchi answered. 

"Well, where could he be, then?" Anzu blinked. 

  
Elsewhere, back at the home Ryou Bakura, Bakura lay on his silvery blue sheeted bed, sobbing softly. A few bruises were plastered on his face, showing the extent of Yami no Bakura's nights out on the town. Bakura still had to harness the evil spirit of the ring in his body, having no other choice. His other half was much too powerful, even though he tried hard to resist the tomb robber's awesome power. But now, knowing Yami no Bakura's true goal, to take over the world with the mystical millennium items, Bakura now even feared to go to school, afraid that Yami no Bakura would hurt his friends trying to steal the millennium puzzle from Yuugi. So now, he felt that it was best to stay as far away from anybody as possible, all the while trying desperately to hold the tomb robber off. Which was costing him his sleep, since he was now even afraid that Yami no Bakura would try something at night. The bruises he held was all the proof his needed. 

In which he was fighting a battle he was slowly losing. Everyday, he was growing weaker and weaker. He wasn't sure how much longing he could hold on until the darkness would envelope him, signaling that Yami no Bakura had taken over he body once more. 

As he slowly started to calm himself down and halt his soft sobs to a start, he felt his body go numb with a white flashing pain; it was happening again. Yami no Bakura was trying to take over once more. All calmness he had recovered were now gone, as he yelled out in pain. He started to thrash a bit, trying to knock Yami no Bakura away. He sheets under his body started to clump up into a ball of cotton, as his relentless kicking attacked them. He twisted his body sideways, towards the edge of his bed. He yelped out as he was thrown from his bed from his own vicious tantrums, and he fell on the hardwood floor with a thump. He quickly rolled over back towards the bed, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Not realizing that he had in fact rolled underneath his bed, he quickly tried to sit up with a jolt. 

Key word- tried. As soon as he had lifted his head off of the hardwood floor, his forehead connected with the hard wooden part of the base of the furniture. It wouldn't have been such a bad thing, minus the fresh pain, if he hadn't tried to get up so quickly, because he had hit the bed so hard, that he had knocked the wind out of himself, and sent himself into a wave of dizziness. With one final rattling groan, the boy with the silvery-white mullet passed out. 

  
  
  
  
Eleven hours later, the time now being 9:00 at night in Japan, Peter Parker felt the effects of jet lag attack him. He was grateful for finally getting off that plane, and out in the (semi)fresh air. As he went to get his luggage, he stole a look around; nobody was speaking English. At all. Everyone spoke fluent Japanese, and very quickly at that. Peter could barely understand them, they were talking so fast, but then again, he didn't want to pry into peoples' business in the first place. 

When he picked up his last bag, which had contained two of his Spider-man suits, Peter exited the airport, and started to look around for a cab. He had rented out an apartment nearby the school he'd be teaching at, and was eager to get 'home' and just sleep for a while. 

He then saw a yellow car slowly make it's way towards Peter. Then, he had a thought; he didn't need a cab! He could just web-swing to his apartment! Then, another thought crossed him; he didn't know his way around Japan yet. He could get lost. Not only that, but the people of Domino City might get startled by the sight of a man clad red and blue tights traveling by webs like a spider. But who'd blame them? Peter sighed to himself in self pity; dammit. 

He waved his hand out to the cab, and it soon came to a stop in front of him. Peter opened the door to the mustard yellow cab, and sat in it, closing the door behind him. 

The man driving the cab with short black hair said in Japanese, "Where to?" 

Peter blinked once, processing what he had said. Peter shook his head, and said back in slightly broken Japanese, "Over to the 45th avenue apartment building, please." 

...Little did he know that there was a little 'stowaway' in one of his bags... 

  
  
The next day, word at Domino High that the new English as a Second Language teacher would make his first appearance today, and everyone was curious to who it would be. They were all wondering if all the rumors about him were true. So when 10:00am finally came for second period, Yuugi Motou was excited. Not only did he and Jounouchi no longer had to stay for double math class anymore, but he was finally going to meet the new teacher! 

The classroom where English would be held was filled with murmurs from all of the classmates of Yuugi Motou. Yuugi looked around his classroom once more, looking for the new teacher. A few minutes later, the new teacher entered the room. All chatter immediately ceased, and the students averted their attention towards him. 

  
Peter looked at his new pupils with a smile on his face. He walked over to the dark pine green chalkboard, and picked up a piece of white chalk. He started in Japanese, "Hello, class. I'll be your new English teacher for the next while. My name is--" he started to write it down on the board-- "Mr. Parker." He looked back at the class expectantly. On the outside he just looked like your average, ordinary guy. But on the inside, his true identity was revealed as the alter ego of the Amazing Spider-man, who was currently wondering if the Green Goblin was indeed here yet. 

Yuugi blinked a few times; _this_ was the new teacher? He was sort of disappointed, since the rumors made him seem so exciting. But he was also glad that the rumors weren't true; especially the dog pound one. Seto would never let Jounouchi live it down. 

Yuugi stole a glance back at his best friend Jounouchi, and whispered, "I told you he wasn't an alien from Uranus." 

  
By the end of class, everyone held Peter in a new light. They stopped their rumors about the teacher, and just started to say he was a 'nice guy'. Hell, they even thought he was funny. 

Yuugi Motou stayed behind in class, though. Even though Mr. Parker was a good teacher and explained things well, he was still struggling. 

Mr. Parker was sorting through his papers, and his thoughts. He wasn't sure what his next move would be. Would he scout out for any sign of the Green Goblin? Or wait for him to find him? 

That was when he noticed that the boy with the wild spiked hair had stayed at his desk, waiting very quietly and patiently, his short legs swaying back and forth. 

"Can I help you, Mr...Motou, is it?" Peter asked him. 

Yuugi looked up at him, and nodded. "Yes, Parker-san. I...need some help with today's work. I didn't get it." 

Peter rose from his seat, and stood by the small boy. "Well, what is it you need help with?" 

Yuugi looked up at him, seeming even smaller than usual to his intimidating height. Yuugi pulled out his papers, and pointed to one particular one. "This is where I got confused..." 

  
About five minutes later, a small smile brightened on Yuugi's face. "Oh, I see now!" he said enthusiastically. He started to gather up his school work, and stuffed it in his backpack. "Thank you, Parker-san!" Yuugi called out as he left the room. 

"Anytime," Peter called back, heading back to his desk to wait for his next class. 

Little did Yuugi know, Peter's 'stowaway' had now hitchhiked in his dark blue backpack... 

  
  
A few hours later, Yuugi was up in his room in the Kame Game Shop, and was doing his English homework. He was doing it very quickly, though, and within minutes, had finished it. He slammed his book shut with a small grin, startling the spirit of his puzzle. Yami no Yuugi took spirit form around his omote, and asked, "What happened?" 

Yuugi giggled innocently, "Sorry, mou hitori no boku, I'm just really happy, and I just slammed my book shut, 'is all." 

"Oh." Even in spirit form, the blush creeping up Yami no Yuugi's cheeks was noticeable. "I wasn't scared," 

Yuugi rolled his violet eyes. "Sure, whatever," he added with a small giggle. Yuugi walked over to his backpack, and put his papers and textbook back in it. He then grabbed for his math textbook, and started to hum to himself. 

Yami no Yuugi watched his young omote idly, feeling at peace. He sat down on Yuugi's bed, wishing that his young omote would always be happy. He deserved it, too. He was always so innocent, cheerful, and good hearted. Yuugi could make the old wicked witch of the west turn into the good witch of the north by just flashing his warm smile. 

He'd never forgive himself if something bad happened to him. 

Then, the angel of death struck Yami no Yuugi right in the heart. He heard the ear piercing scream of pain come right from his aibou's direction. Yami no Yuugi stood up as if lightning had just struck his rear end. He rushed over to his aibou's side, and bent down to clasp onto his shoulders comfortingly. "Aibou? Aibou, what happened?!" He asked in a panic, louder than he wanted to. 

Yuugi clutched onto right wrist in pain, his eyes tightly closed shut with a grimace. "It...hurts..." he whispered in a pained tone. Yami no Yuugi scooped up his young aibou in his arms, and made his way towards Yuugi's bed. Then, as he took a step forward, he heard a small **CRUNCH**ing noise. He lifted up his blue booted foot, and frowned at the sight of red and blue spider guts smeared on the floor, as well as on the bottom of his shoe. "Yuck," he said to himself, but then shook the thought of the dead spider out of his mind; something had happened to him aibou and he needed his help, so he had no time to worry about some insignificant spider. 

Yami no Yuugi held onto his aibou tightly until he placed Yuugi on top of the sheets of his bed. He then knelt by his side once more, and then asked as calmly as he could, "Aibou, what is it? What hurts?" 

Yuugi could barely hear his Yami, though. He groaned out in pain, he grip around his wrist lessening. Yami no Yuugi noticed this, and carefully made Yuugi's grip lessen more until he let go. Yami no Yuugi gasped. There was a huge spider bite there, and was very swollen, colours of purple and red blanketing it. _Oh, aibou,_ Yami no Yuugi thought gravely. He looked back up at Yuugi, who was still groaning in pain. Yami no Yuugi didn't know what to do; he could only walk about in spirit form, and even then, he was barely able to hold onto solid objets. Really the only items he _could_ hold onto without draining his energy too much in concentration was his aibou and the sennen puzzle. Yami no Yuugi felt utterly helpless. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He wasn't sure what the spider bite could do to him, and didn't even know it was a spider bite; Yuugi could have caught some horrible disease for all he knew! 

Yami no Yuugi felt tears well up in his normally hard crimson-violet eyes. He grasped onto Yuugi's other hand gently, to try and send some comforting waves to him. "Please, hold on, Yuugi," he whispered. But when Yuugi finally lost consciousness, he let the tears fall, as he felt his spirit form slip back into the sennen puzzle. 

  
  
_~Yuugi felt himself falling, falling, falling down a dark pit. He didn't know where he was going, or where he had come from. The cold air rushed past him, sending shivers down his spine. He heard a buzzing in his ears, growing louder and louder by the second. Suddenly, images passed before his very eyes. Images of his friends, Yami no Yuugi, his grandpa, his rival Seto Kaiba, Yami Bakura, Anzu his crush...until the images rested on a shrouded green face, letting out another cackling laugh. That image soon past with the others, and for some reason, went back to a different one, one of a man clad in red and blue tights. Suddenly, he stopped falling, and landed with a thud. _

Right into a spider's web. 

Yuugi struggled to free himself from the strong sticky substance, but it was no use; he was stuck. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw a giant red and blue spider crawl across the web in his direction. The buzzing sound soon was replaced by an ear piercing shriek, from the spider. Yuugi shrunk back in terror, his eyes tightly shut--~ 

  
  
Yuugi Motou woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat, making a somewhat aura of dampness surround his head. Yuugi blinked a few times, as he sat up. What happened? He recalled the events in his head just before his passed out. He got bitten by...something in his backpack. From then one, all he saw was blackness, but heard the comforting words from Yami no Yuugi. Then that dream... 

But he also remembered something else. He had been in immense pain the whole time. But now, he felt...great! Better than he ever felt before! Was that all part of his dream, too? It, it couldn't have been, it all seemed too real. 

Yuugi looked down at the sennen puzzle that hung around his neck. He then said to Yami no Yuugi from their mink link, /Mou hitori no boku! What happened?/ 

//Aibou?? Oh, thank Ra you're ok! You had me so worried yesterday!// Yami no Yuugi came out of the puzzle in spirit form. "Are you feeling--whoa." Yami no Yuugi's eyes widened, as did Yuugi's. 

"You've...buffed up." Yami no Yuugi said bluntly. 

"What?" questioned Yuugi. He looked down at his arms, which were bare because he was wearing his sleeveless black t-shirt. His eyes widened; he had...muscles! Well, he always had muscles, but now they were noticeable. They weren't professional wrestler big, but still pretty impressive for someone his height and age. And they didn't look bad, either, which was a surprise to Yuugi; he could never imagine himself like this, and if he did, he'd think that he'd look awful. Yuugi looked back at Yami no Yuugi, who looked pretty much the same as Yuugi did. "You're buffed up, too!" 

Yami no Yuugi looked at himself, too. "This...has to be an illusion," He said in disbelief. 

Yuugi shook his head. "I'll check," He pinched his cheek. "Ow! Nope, this is real," 

"But how did this happen? What am I talking about, why are we worrying about this? Are you feeling ok? You were in pretty rough shape yesterday," 

Yuugi nodded, "Well, I'm fine now. Great even! I've actually never felt better!" 

Yami no Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Really? That sort of hard to believe...but I'd know you wouldn't lie to me, so I'll take your word for it." 

Yuugi nodded, then realized something. "Ack!" he yelped out, "I didn't do my math homework! Crap!!" 

  
  
  
**~To Be Continued...~**

**A/N:** Da na na, and the plot thickens! :P I bet you're probably staring at the screen thinking 'what the hell is this girl smoking?' Well, don't worry, I'm perfectly sane, and I'm not on drugs. :P In fact, it's gonna get better. I got one more chapter so far ready to be posted anytime. _But_(ya, there's always a but :P), it will come out sooner if you REVIEW! See that pretty button down there? Ya, click it! Pweeeeese??? ^_^ 


	3. Fight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spider-man; it belongs to Marvel Comics. I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!; it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. However, if I did, I'd be damn lucky. And the happiest kid in the world. But, I don't; pigs don't fly either. So please, don't sue me! 

  
  
  


_~Yami Kumo~_   
*cue credits and theme music :P* 

  
  
  
~Chapter 3~ 

  
  
~Fight~ 

  
  
  
  
Yuugi knew he was toast. Very burnt toast. How could he have forgotten about his math homework?? Actually, he didn't; he fell unconscious before he had the chance to even open his textbook. But that was beside the point; he was sure to get a detention. Yuugi banged his head against his locker once he reached it. Five more minutes until first period, AKA math class. Dammit. He wanted to go to the arcade after school, too... 

Yuugi opened his locker with dread, and put in his backpack, keeping with him his math text book, and showing further that he had covered his new found muscles with his blue school uniform coat. Crap, crap, crap. 

Yuugi suddenly felt a presence beside him. He wasn't sure how, but he knew suddenly that a blonde boy was standing next to him. He hadn't realized he had closed his violet eyes until he opened them to see Jounouchi standing beside him, back to his locker with a bit of a angered/sad look on his face. Wait a second. If his eyes were closed, how did he know that his best friend was beside him...? 

Before Yuugi could venture into that thought further, Jounouchi blurted out, "Crap, I'm dead." 

Yuugi looked at him with concern. "What do you mean, Jounouchi-kun?" 

Jounouchi glanced at Yuugi as he put his backpack into his locker, too. "I didn't do my math homework last night. Usually that's no big deal, but Kamiya-san said that if I didn't do my homework again today, I'd have after school detentions for the rest of the month! And this time, I had a good excuse, too. Shizuka called me yesterday, because our mother had to go to the hospital, and..." Jounouchi trailed off, looked away from his friend, and concluded with, "Damn, I'm screwed." 

Yuugi furrowed his brow. "Well, I sure Kamiya-san will understand, Jounouchi-kun. If it's a family thing, he has to understand! And if he doesn't, well..." Yuugi blushed, looking down at his feet. "I didn't do my homework either, so I guess we'll both have detention together, at least for today." 

Jounouchi raised a blonde eyebrow at Yuugi. "Yuugi? You? Not get your homework done? Man, even if you don't understand the stuff, you ALWAYS get it done!" 

Yuugi rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, there's a first time for everything..." _Like suddenly growing muscles from nowhere, and knowing _exactly_ where Jounouchi-kun was..._

Jounouchi shrugged. "I guess so," he sighed. "But hey, at least we get to suffer together now, huh, Yuugi?" he said jokingly. 

Yuugi smiled slightly. "Ya, I guess so," 

  
  
At the end of the day, Yuugi sat in the detention room, sighing to himself in self pity. He did get the detention he dreaded, but thankfully, it was just for today. As for Jounouchi, he still got in trouble as well. Only instead of getting the month's detention as promised, Jounouchi's heart felt story pulled Mr. Kamiya's heartstrings. But still being the strict teacher he was, gave Jounouchi's a week's detention instead. 

Yuugi looked over at Jounouchi, who had fallen asleep at his desk. But for once, Yuugi didn't feel the urge to follow in suit. Instead, he felt wide awake, and very lively. If it wasn't for the fact that he would have gotten in trouble for doing so, he wouldn't would have joyfully jumped around the room as if he was on a sugar high. 

Yuugi drifted his attention back over to the chalkboard. It read in Japanese 'No talking!'. Eh. So boring. He had so much extra energy to burn in him, and he wanted to do it soon, say, on a game of Duel Monsters. But no, he was forced to stay inside for a good full hour and contain his rising and bursting energy, until he was sure he was going to scream out. 

But then, he'd get an even longer detention, which would be a bad thing. Crap. First yesterday, now this. Things were not going right for the 15 year old. 

Yuugi yawned out of boredom. If something didn't happen, _anything_, he _would_ scream out. And this pled for action made him realize he was being very out of character, startling himself a bit. It looked like Yami no Yuugi was rubbing off on him, which scared him. 

//_Oh_, so you're _afraid_ of me now, eh?// 

/*laughs* No! It's just that there's only enough room for one of you, mou hitori no boku!/ 

//*smirks* Better two of me than one of Kaiba.// 

/That's not very nice!/ 

//*shrugs* But it's true.// 

Yuugi giggled to himself quietly, by accident out loud. Then, he stopped, as he felt something in the back of his head warn him that a piece of crumbled up paper was heading his way. He ducked before it could hit him, and it harmlessly bounced off of his desk and onto the cold rock hard floor. Yuugi's eyes widened; how did he know that was coming towards him? 

Yuugi shook his head; he was just lucky...right? Yuugi stopped shacking his head, when he thought of something else; who threw that in the first place? He looked behind himself, and held back a gasp that would have sounded more like a whimper. 

Yuugi thought at first that it was Ushio, the bully who always used to pick on him, but then he remembered that Yami no Yuugi had taken care of him(even today, he still wasn't sure how). And after taking a closer look, he realized that it for sure wasn't Ushio. It was the new student, Yamato Sakade, who had already gained a bad reputation. He had been expelled from five schools already, and had just transferred to Domino High a month ago. And within that month, he had already earned himself the title 'Domino high school bully'. He had short messy black hair with long bangs covering up his cold and cruel brown eyes. He was average height, but compared to Yuugi, he was a giant. His arms were crossed with a gray Metallica shirt on, and his school uniform coat had the sleeves ripped off, to show off his large muscles. His black booted feet were kicked up onto the desk he was seated at, and had baggy black jeans on. He sent a cold glare Yuugi's way, as if saying "One more sound out of you and your dead". Yuugi gulped, and swiftly turned to face the front. His face had a blue shade to it in fear, not wanting to be next on Yamato's hit list. Suddenly he didn't feel so energetic. 

He then heard Yamato mumble to himself, "Stupid Parker. If he was a teacher..." he trailed off. Yuugi couldn't help but smile. Mr. Parker had only been his teacher for two days, but he was already his new favourite teacher. 

//Aibou, what's wrong? I can sense your sudden fear.// Yami no Yuugi called out to his other half through their mental link. 

/T-take over...and look b-behind you.../ 

Skeptically, Yami no Yuugi took control over Yuugi's body. The change was subtle, with a small flash of light from the millenium puzzle, but if you knew Yuugi well, you could tell the difference between the two souls, simply by appearance. 

Yami no Yuugi turned around in his seat, and looked behind himself. Yamato sent a glare his way as if to say 'Turn away _now_ or I'll rip that shrub-like hair of yours clear off your head, spike by spike'. Yami no Yuugi caught onto it, and frowned a bit at first. //I see,// 

/That's Yamato, the new guy. He's also the newest bully. He's like another Ushio!/ 

//Ushio?// At the mention of that name, Yami no Yuugi involuntary sent an angry glare Yamato's way. Yamato saw this, and gritted his teeth, thinking Yami no Yuugi's glare was a challenge. As Yami no Yuugi broke the link between him and Yuugi, he noticed that Yamato was writing down something on a piece of previously crumpled lined paper. Yami no Yuugi raised an eyebrow, but shook his head and let Yuugi take over again. Yuugi faced the front once more, and let out a small sigh. Dammit; of all days, why'd did he have to have a detention today? 

Yuugi started to kick his legs back and forth idly, showing how short his legs were by not even coming close to bushing across the floor, when another sensation of warning crossed him. He ducked down just in time to see another piece of paper bounce to a stop on his desk. Yuugi closed his young and lively violet eyes; this was _not_ happening, he was just lucky...again... 

But as curiosity crossed him, he slowly opened up the small piece of crumpled up paper, only to see something that made his eyes widen in horror and gasp. 

  
**_AFTER DETENTION, YOU'RE DEAD_**

  
Yuugi felt himself slowly start to hyperventilate, the dawning of the seriousness at hand smacking him in the face. The uneasiness of thinking something weird was going on inside of himself was now replaced with fear for his well being. He was now Yamato's next target. 

/M-mou hitori no boku.../ 

//*growls* If he lays even a grubby finger on you, he's dead. Don't worry, aibou, I'll protect you.// 

/Thank you, mou hitori no boku. But...don't hurt him too much.../ 

//Whatever he gets he'll deserve. But, I promise.// 

Yuugi looked over at Jounouchi, and for the second time that week, wished that he had fallen asleep like his best friend did. If wasn't so full of energy, he probably wouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place... 

  
  
The time for detention passed much too quickly for Yuugi's taste. As much as he didn't want to get beat up, he also didn't really want to get Yami no Yuugi involved. Not only did he not want Yamato, or anyone else, get hurt, he also feared for his other half's safety. Even though it was proven that Yami no Yuugi could very easily defend himself, he didn't want his puzzle to get smashed into pieces by one of Yamato's attacks. The two had made their bond between them too strong to be shattered by just some regular high school bully. Of course, he wasn't really 'regular'; anybody who was even close to Ushio's standards was definitely out of the ordinary. Yuugi clutched onto the shining silver chain of his puzzle. What was he thinking? Yamato wouldn't break the Sennen puzzle...right? 

Yuugi shook his head slowly from side to side, trying to clear his thoughts. Somehow, he was going to have to find a way around Yamato. Yuugi sank into his chair, hoping that he could hide there for another hour or so. 

"Yuugi, come on, don't you wanna get out of here?" asked Jounouchi, as he stood by the classroom door patiently(or impatiently, whatever you think fits) for his best friend. 

Yuugi sighed, almost holding back a fearful groan. So much for hiding. He didn't want to worry Jounouchi, or get him involved. So he'd just have to act for now. "Coming, Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi answered back as cheerfully as possible, a small but fake smile on his face. He picked up his dark blue backpack, and swung it onto his shoulders as he followed his best friend out the classroom door. 

As the two friends started to walk out of the huge Domino High building, Yuugi felt his stomach churn with fear. He could almost taste the metallic blood in his mouth that was sure to come when Yamato would punch Yuugi in the jaw. Yuugi's other senses suddenly became more alert, as if scanning the area for the bully Yamato. Yuugi started to walk slower, as Jounouchi walked down the school steps, totally unaware of the danger that lay ahead for his friend. Yuugi griped onto his backpack straps tightly, gulping in fear. Jounouchi glanced back with curious chocolate brown eyes, wondering why Yuugi was walking so slow. Then he saw the look of fear across his face. 

Something was up. Something bad. "Yuugi, what's that matter?" questioned Jounouchi. 

Yuugi didn't hear the question, though, as a buzzing sensation filled his head. Duck, it was saying, duck! Yuugi was on the last step, so he dove to the ground just before Yamato could tackle him. Yamato stumbled forward, and face planted on the steps. 

Jounouchi's eyes widened in horror, as Yuugi hoisted himself up. "Yuugi--!" he sputtered, but was cut off by the growl from Yamato. 

"You'll pay for that, shrimp," Yamato threatened. 

Yuugi started to back away from Yamato fearfully, as he stuttered to himself quietly. 

//Aibou, what's wrong??// 

/Y-yamato!/ 

//What? I'm taking--// Yami no Yuugi's call out to Yuugi was cut off by Yuugi, as the buzzing sensation warned him of more danger. But since he was talking to Yami no Yuugi through their link, Yuugi only noticed the warning at the last second when Yamato grasped onto the Sennen puzzle's chain, jerking Yuugi's neck forward and nearly choking the boy. He let out a gurgled yelp when this happened, and looked up into Yamato's hateful eyes with his scared and innocent violet eyes. 

"I'll teach you to--" Yamato was cut off by the pain in his gut when Jounouchi slammed his fist into it. "Leave him alone!" Jounouchi snarled. A very noble attempt to help his best friend on Jounouchi's part, but when he did this, Yamato was still holding a death grip on Yuugi's chain and didn't let go; but instead of chocking Yuugi further, the force of the pull was so great that the chain snapped apart with a loud shatter. Yuugi froze, as did time itself, as the Sennen puzzle slid off the chain that Yamato was still holding, and clattered to the ground with a thump. The eye of Horus on the puzzle fell out, and clattered beside the golden puzzle. 

Yuugi's eyes widened. "N-no!" he screeched, as Yuugi toppled backwards when the friction between he and his chained puzzle was released. "My Sennen puzzle!" 

Jounouchi stared at the puzzle in awe, as Yuugi sat on his knees staring at his puzzle pityfully. Jounouchi gritted his teeth and released a glare on Yamato, who had a smirk on his face. How dare he! "You bastard!" Jounouchi shouted out, as he sent another punch towards Yamato. Yamato saw this coming, though, and used Kaiba's technique he used on Jounouchi at Duelist Kingdom. Yamato moved slightly to the left, dodging the punch, and as Jounouchi started to topple forward, grasped onto his wrist and promptly flipped him onto his back. Jounouchi yelped out, and collided with the rock hard pavement. Jounouchi groaned as his head hit the ground full force, and was unconscious with seconds. 

Yuugi felt tears come to his eyes. "J-jounouchi-kun!" he whispered to himself, as he picked up with eye of Horus piece for his puzzle. He stared at it for a moment, Yamato's cruel laughter echoing through his ear drums as he just stared. First his puzzle, which contained the spirit of his friend Yami no Yuugi, broken, now Yamato had hurt Jounouchi! He was going too far! It was one thing to beat him up, but hurting his friends was a whole other story! Yuugi gritted his teeth as he clutched onto the puzzle piece. "You've gone too far, Yamato!" Yuugi glared at Yuugi with teary, slightly bloodshot, yet angered violet eyes. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!" he hissed. _What am I doing??_ Yuugi asked himself, _Yamato will cream me! And I hate fighting! How am I going to pull this off??_

Yuugi swallowed hard, as he slowly stood up, still glaring at Yamato, who had a smug expression on his face. "Oh ya, and how are you going to do that, shrimp?" he sneered. 

"Just watch me." _Yeah, right, without mou hitori no boku helping me out, there's no way I can do this! I'm done for!_ Yuugi closed his eyes. _But I have to try. No matter what, I have to try! ...And there's something going on with me and my body, and I was a bit freaked out at first. But now, hopefully, I can use it to my advantage!_

Yuugi opened his eyes again when the buzzing in his head sounded off again, and moved his head out of the way just in time to see Yamato's fist fly by his head. Yuugi glanced at it with awe; he really _could_ spot danger! But how he could was beyond him. Yamato tried to punch him again, but Yuugi dodged once more. It went on like that for a while, when Yuugi suddenly noticed that Yamato was tiring, while he was still fresh as a daisy. _Maybe now's my chance...!_ he thought to himself, his confidence rising. As Yamato aimed another punch at Yuugi, instead of dodging the balled up fist, Yuugi caught it. When Yamato tried to punch with his other fist, Yuugi caught that one as well. Yuugi griped tightly onto the fists, making Yamato squeal in pain. If it wasn't such a serious situation, the sight would have been amusing; short and frail Yuugi Motou holding back tall and tough Yamato as if he was a measly feather. And to Yuugi, he was that easy to hold back, surprising him greatly. 

Yuugi, not really wanting to hurt Yamato, pushed his backwards with great force. Yamato stumbled backwards, and tried his best to get his footing, back fell onto the steps of the school. He howled in pain, until his saw a shadow over him. He glanced upwards, only to see Mr. Parker looking at him expectantly. 

"What's going on here?" Mr. Parker asked patiently, glancing between Yuugi and Yamato. He then saw Jounouchi on the ground, and gasped. "Oh my god, what happened to him?!" demanded Mr. Parker. He raced towards Jounouchi, and hoisted him up, and heard a groan from the blonde teenager. Jounouchi's eyes fluttered open, and mumbled, "Yuugi," 

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi ran up with Jounouchi, forgetting about Yamato for the moment. He stopped in front of the teacher and his best friend and asked, "Jounouchi-kun, are you alright?" 

"Other than feeling like a truck hit me, peachy," 

"What happened here?" Mr. Parker demanded once more, letting Jounouchi stand up on his own. But Mr. Parker already knew; Yamato must have tried to beat the two up. 

"Yamato tried to beat up Yuugi for some reason," Jounouchi started, rubbing his head in aggravation with the pain, "I intervened and tried to help Yuugi. Then his puzzle got broken, and I got mad. After that, it's all dark." 

"That's because Yamato knocked you out, Jounouchi-kun," replied Yuugi sadly. 

Mr. Parker narrowed his blue eyes, and glanced at Yamato who was trying to sneak away. "Is that so? Yamato, get over here!" Yamato stopped dead in his tracks, and glared at Mr. Parker. "Don't give me that look," warned Mr. Parker, "Now get over here. Now." 

Yamato grumbled to himself, and trudged over to the American teacher. Mr. Parker glanced over at Yuugi and Jounouchi, "Jounouchi should go get that bump on his head checked out. Mr. Motou, I hope you weren't hurt as well, but just remember-- fighting back isn't always the solution." _It's like a flash back with me and Flash back in high school,_ Mr. Parker thought to himself. 

Yuugi nodded. "Yes, Parker-san," he answered. 

"Ok, you two can go, I'll deal with Yamato here," Mr. Parker walked back up to the school, Yamato following, growling all the way. 

"Ok, Jounouchi-kun, let's get you to a doctor. I'll be there in a minute," Yuugi said, as he grabbed his puzzle from the ground, He inserted the puzzle piece back into it's slot, and closed his eyes. /Mou hitori no boku, are you there?/ 

//Y-yes,// Yami no Yuugi answered back, //Our bond is very weak, but I can hear you. What happened?// 

/...Some crazy Matrix stuff./ 

//What?// 

/Never mind, I'll tell you later./ 

  
**~To Be Continued...~**

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ Sorry for being so long to get this out...>_> I'm lazy, most of you should be able to relate. XP Anyways, I'm halfway through the next chapter right now, so stay tuned! Please review! :D 


	4. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spider-man; it belongs to Marvel Comics. I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!; it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. However, if I did, I'd be damn lucky. And the happiest kid in the world. But, I don't; pigs don't fly either. So please, don't sue me! 

  
  
  


_~Yami Kumo~_   
*cue credits and theme music :P* 

  
  
  
~Chapter 4~ 

~Awakening~ 

  
"I...must be dreaming..." Yuugi murmured to himself in disbelief. He sat down on his purple sheeted bed, looking down at his hands. He had taken Jounouchi to the school nurse after the fight, and the nurse said he would be fine after some rest, relieving Yuugi momentarily. He was also thankful that his grandpa was currently not home, or else the old man would have had a seizure. His grandson? Doing these crazy things like beating the crap out of Yamato?? Yuugi wouldn't have believed it himself if it didn't already happen. 

"It's not a dream," Yami no Yuugi said calmly, appearing beside his omote, still looking as transparent as a ghost, or in his case, spirit. 

"But how? How can I just suddenly have all of this strength in me?" 

"You've always had great strength in you, aibou," Yami no Yuugi said simply. 

Yuugi shook his head. "I meant _physical_ strength. I mean...I beat up a Yamato-kun," Yuugi bit his lower lip, now feeling very guilty. "I've...never even hit someone before, mou hitori no boku. Now I attack Yamato like that?" Yuugi paused. "Well, I didn't necessarily attack him, he hurt Jounouchi first, but I think I might have broke his hand or something when I caught his fist." Yuugi choked on a small, sad sob. "I hate fighting," he whispered softly. 

Yami no Yuugi sat down beside Yuugi on the soft bed, and wrapped his transparent arm around his shorter half's shoulder. "I know, my aibou," said Yami no Yuugi, "But from what I heard, you actually did a very brave thing back there. You stood up for your friend. And for some reason, you were able to back-up your feelings. I'm sorry that you're feeling this guilt, but..." Yami no Yuugi smiled slightly. "I'm proud of you." 

Yuugi looked up at Yami no Yuugi, tears threatening to fall. "Really?" Yuugi choked out. 

Yami no Yuugi nodded. "I always have been," 

Yuugi rubbed his eyes with his arm in order to wipe away his unshed tears. "Still...what puzzles me is, how did this happen?" 

Yami no Yuugi stared into the distance for a moment, apparently deep in thought. "...Can you do anything else? Other than suddenly having this strength, I mean," 

Yuugi blinked, and thought for a moment. "I...think...I can see things before they happen. But not everything; only danger," 

Yami no Yuugi nodded. "I see," Yami no Yuugi dropped his arm from Yuugi's shoulder, and started to swing his legs back and forth. "What happened last night that wouldn't happen any other normal night?" 

Silence. "That spider!" they both exclaimed. 

  
  
The Green Goblin, in disguise as Harry Osborn, was late, or as he liked to call it, 'fashionably' late. 

But that didn't bother him much. He'd only arrived in Domino City just last night, and he had to scout out the town on his glider so he'd get to know his surroundings, or more importantly, where the museum was. 

What was his excuse to be in Japan, you ask? Knowing well about the famous KaibaCorp's residence right in the heart of Domino, that would be the perfect cover-up for his plans. He'd act out that he wanted to form an affiliation with KaibaCorp, so he'd take a trip to Japan to meet with Seto Kaiba himself to discuss such businesses. 

But now, he was late, since he was out on his glider again just an hour earlier to get some fresh air. Goblin check his watch as he continued to walk along the long halls of KaibaCorp, briefcase in hand, and wearing a formal suit; 4:45pm. Not to bad; he'd have figured he'd be much later than this. 

Then, suddenly, a flash of long black hair snuck up from behind him and literally ran over him, and knocking him face first onto the hard floor, knocking the wind out of him. "Nii-sama!!" The bunch of hair shouted as it continued forward. Wait a second, it sounded like a young boy... 

"Grr," Goblin grumbled, as he stood himself up, brushing off his suit. Stupid kids getting in his way...he'd be the first to die. 

"I assume that you're Harry Osborn," A cold voice sounded from in front of him. He looked forward, and saw none other than Seto Kaiba, with the mess of black hair beside him, tugging at his sleeve hyperly. 

  
  
"So, that spider did this to me?" Yuugi asked, eye wide for the umpteenth time. 

"Apparently," replied Yami no Yuugi. 

Yuugi pinched his muscular arm. "Ow!" he shouted out in reflex. Nope, not a dream. 

Yami no Yuugi was walking back and forth across Yuugi's bedroom, no sound coming from his light footsteps. "...For some reason," Yami no Yuugi started, "I can't help but think there's more to this than we think," 

"What do you mean?" questioned Yuugi. 

Yami no Yuugi stopped walking, and looked directly at Yuugi, crimson-violet eyes meeting normal violet. "I mean two things- one, I can feel more power in both of us; since I share your body, it makes sense we also share powers, like for instance, our...physical being," Yami no Yuugi pointed to his arms, which were bulkier than they would have been a few days ago. 

Yuugi narrowed his eyes. "Like what?" 

Yami no Yuugi closed his eyes. "That I am unsure of," he then smirked. "For the moment." 

"What you mean?" 

He opened his eyes again, excitement dancing in them. "Since I have access into your soul room, aibou, maybe there's now a clue to what they are in there." 

"What would you be expecting to find in there?" Yuugi frowned. 

"A Reader's manual, perhaps," 

Yuugi laughed a little. "I wish," he smiled. "Still, I think it would be worth a shot." Yuugi blinked, and became serious. "But what was the other meaning?" 

Yami no Yuugi also became totally serious, now back in character. "Our destiny is still very unclear, aibou," he started, "Maybe we were given these powers for a reason; to help _fulfill_ our destiny in some way; but I am still uncertain about that theory." 

Yuugi thought for a moment, his brow furrowed. "I guess so," Yuugi said slowly, "It makes sense...in an odd way. But, if it is true, then I really should know what I can really do!" Yuugi stood up, and spread his arms out, his face determined. 'Go on and look around inside me, mou hitori, no boku, I'm ready." 

Yami no Yuugi nodded, and evaporated back into the puzzle. Yuugi now remained quiet, anxiously awaiting Yami no Yuugi's answers. 

  
  
"Yes, I am," lied the Goblin, hiding his smirk. "Mr. Kaiba I presume?" 

Kaiba nodded, then narrowed his eyes. "You're late," he said flatly. 

Goblin couldn't help but look away for a moment from Kaiba's cold blue stare. "Yes, I realize that," he replied. 

"I find that tardy people are unreliable and incompetent people, so there for, you are one of those people," snarled Kaiba. "You wouldn't hire someone if they were late, would you?" 

"No, I guess not," Goblin replied bluntly. 

"I'm glad we agree on this," Kaiba concluded. "I suggest you leave my corporation now, and not dare to show your ugly face around here again." He turned around, and started to walk. "Mokuba, let's go." 

"Coming, nii-sama!" The mess of black hair, 'Mokuba', squeaked, and followed his big brother down the halls. 

Goblin stood still for a moment, dumbfounded. Then, his face broke into a snarl. Incompetent? Unreliable? Ugly?? No one talks to the Green Goblin like that! Goblin growled angrily, clutching tightly at his briefcase handle, pretending it was Seto Kaiba's neck. Kaiba would pay dearly for insulting him. 

  
  
Yami no Yuugi found himself back in the halls of his and Yuugi's soul room, staring straight ahead. He blinked, and looked directly at his omote's room. A purple mist was being emitted from the open room, appearing very mysterious and mystic. Yami no Yuugi narrowed his eyes in wonder. That wasn't there before... 

He looked back at his soul room, and was surprised to see the eye of horus on his soul room door was glowing a faint purple. How odd... 

Shaking his head, Yami no Yuugi advanced towards his omote's soul room. He peered into it, taking in his surroundings. Everything was normal, as it should be, all of Yuugi's toys and puzzles scattered on the floor, his bed neatly made in the corner. Really the only thing out of place was the strange purple mist that lofted around the room. Here, it was thin, but as he looked deeper into the room, the mist became thicker. Yami no Yuugi stepped into the room, slightly slouched forward. It wasn't that he was afraid or anything, but the room was so small; it was meant only for people of Yuugi's height, and no one else. He walked deeper into his omote's soul room, treading cautiously, incase something would happen. 

But nothing happened, until his reached the very back of Yuugi's soul room. There, the lighting wasn't so good, and it was mostly empty and slightly dusty. But, near the corner of the room, was a spider-web, and a small dusty TV stuck in the middle. 

Curious, Yami no Yuugi walked further, towards the shining silver web. On it, was a button that read 'play', and various other ones like 'fast-forward' and 'pause'. Wondering what would happen, Yami no Yuugi pressed the red button. The black screen of the TV turned staticy for a minute, but then shifted to the feature presentation. 

On the screen, images flashed on it. Many of them Yami no Yuugi didn't recognize, and realized that this TV represented Yuugi's forgotten memories. He now wondered if he had something like this in his soul room, too. 

Not really interested in memories from times when Yuugi was a toddler, Yami no Yuugi pressed the fast-forward button on the TV. After a few minutes, he pressed play again; now things were getting interesting. _Forget the manual,_ thought Yami no Yuugi, _This is better!_ On the screen now, was the dream Yuugi had had the night before of the spider attacking him. After that, it showed images of Yuugi apparently climbing a wall, shooting some sticky substance out of his wrists, jumping from building to building...those were very fuzzy, like a vision of the future, or a secret. After that, it replayed the fight between Yuugi and Yamato, which Yami no Yuugi saw for the first time. He now understood why Yuugi was so worked up about it now, which made him want to strangle Yamato. 

Then, he thought of something else. _Oh, Ra, this is getting strange,_ Now he saw a picture of himself(or Yuugi, whoever) in some sort of...costume... 

  
  
_Teenagers,_ thought Spider-man, AKA Peter Parker, _In a way, I'm glad I'm not one anymore. Some of them are good kids, others you could live without. I swear, the Yamato kid reminded me of a younger Stone Cold or something..._ He shook his masked head, the black webs gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. He shot a web from his wrist, soaring through the air like a bird. _Speaking of Stone Cold, I wonder if Gobby's here yet?_ He narrowed his blue eyes under his mask, _I wouldn't doubt it if he hasn't set an apartment building on fire already, the pyro,_ His expression turned grim, unknown to the rest of the world. _I hope I'm doing the right thing here. If anything happens to MJ..._ he didn't go further into that thought. There was _no way_ he'd let anything happen to her. Or anyone else; not as long as he was Spider-man. 

Spider-man looked around as he glided through the air. _God, how hard could it be to find an old geezer in pretty much his birthday suit on a glider? Shouldn't he stick out like a sore thumb?? Ie-cha..._

After doing a flip in the air, he landed on top of a tall building, with a bright sign on it that said 'KaibaCorp' on it in surprisingly, English. He peered over the edge of the building, the haunting white optics of his mask unblinking. 

Walking out of the building right then, was a tall young man with short brown hair and cold blue eyes, with a small black haired boy walking beside him. _Hey, that guy looks like one of my students,_ thought Spider-man. _Seto Kaiba? I think so; I didn't know he had a brother. Or that he owned a company! Or, maybe his parents do? No, I remember in the teacher's lounge at the school the teachers were talking about him and his company. Looks like the education system is working right after all!_ he chuckled softly to himself. _You'd think a guy like him would be more popular; but he seems like such a loner..._ Spider-man blinked. _Kinda like I was in high school._ He sighed to himself. _Poor guy, I know how he feels not having any friends. Hopefully, I can get rid of the Goblin before anything happens around here..._

  
  
Yuugi was startled to see Yami no Yuugi pop out of the puzzle in front of him. 

"I found out what we needed to know," smiled Yami no Yuugi. 

"What? What did you find?" asked Yuugi, excited. 

"Well, not exactly what I expected," admitted Yami no Yuugi, but then broke into a half smile. "But, it was better than nothing. It seems that...well, your subconscious mind is already telling you about your gifts. That spider... put more spider into you than we think." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying that you can do other stuff a spider can," explained Yami no Yuugi, pocketing his hands and assuming his usual confident stance. "It's hard to explain, but you not only have great strength and this 'sixth sense', but you can _also_ climb walls, jump great distances, have incredibly swift reflexes, and are even able to spin webs, just like a spider. This is...incredible. I've never seen anything like this, as far back as I can remember." Yami no Yuugi frowned momentarily, but then glanced back at Yuugi void of emotion, awaiting the young boy's reaction. 

Yuugi stared at Yami no Yuugi incredulously. Then, he sputtered, "W-what? Are you sure, mou hitori no boku?" 

"Unless my eyes deceive me, yes," Yami no Yuugi confirmed. 

Yuugi blinked, his mouth hanging open. Then, his mood doing a 180, broke into a grin. "Wow! Cool!" He laughed a little, making Yami no Yuugi wonder for a split second if his aibou had cracked. "God, this is just...incredible! I mean, how often does this kind of thing happen to someone?" 

"About as often as a boy solving the sennen puzzle and having me share their body," Yami no Yuugi replied humourously. 

"Heh, ya, I guess you're right," Yuugi smiled. Then, as a spur of the moment, Yuugi jumped off his bed and walked towards a nearby wall. 

"What are you planning, aibou?" asked Yami no Yuugi, his eyes watching Yuugi continuously. 

"This," Yuugi placed his fingertips onto the wall, and slowly started to climb it. He only at first worried that he would fall, but Yuugi soon grew confident that as long as he wanted to stay on it, he _would_. Pretty soon, he was upside down on his ceiling, his bangs now sticking up with the rest of his height-defying hair-do. "Oh my god, this is awesome! Mou hitori no boku, you've got to try this!" 

"Is this really the time to fool around, mou hitori no ore?" frowned Yami no Yuugi, hiding his amazement in his voice, but his eyes told otherwise. 

"Think of this as an experiment," said Yuugi. "Now, you've got to try this out!" Yuugi let his hands fall free from the ceiling, and was now hanging by only his sockless feet. "Weee!" shouted Yuugi childishly. 

"Aibou, stop that, you're going to break your neck!" ordered Yami no Yuugi in a panicked voice. 

"You'll have to make me," Yuugi grinned, pulling Yami no Yuugi in like a fish on a hook. 

Yami no Yuugi took the bait; he disappeared from view, and Yuugi suddenly felt the rush of gravity hit as Yami no Yuugi took over his body, and was pushed back into his soul room. Heh. 

Meanwhile, Yami no Yuugi then realized that he was now hanging upside-down, in Yuugi's body. "Ack!" he choked, trying not to scream. He turned blue in slight fear, "Oh god, please don't fall," he whispered to himself. 

/It's alright, mou hitori no boku, as long as you don't want to, you won't be able to fall,/ assured Yuugi from their mind link. 

//You sure, aibou?// 

/If I wasn't, I wouldn't have done this in the first place!/ 

//...Good point. Alright, I trust your judgement. By the way,// Yami no Yuugi crouched down on the ceiling, which would have looked funny from a normal person's view, //I have something else to tell you. Or, you could just see for yourself. At the back of your soul room, there's a TV in a web.// 

/Is that where this strange smoke is coming from?/ 

//Yes. Anyway, turn the TV on when you get there. Go forward until you see you climbing a wall. Watch, until you see me, or yourself, in a costume. I think that's a sign for something.// 

/A sign for what?/ 

//...That we must go under cover, hide your gifts.// 

/You mean like a superhero??/ Yuugi asked, excited. 

//...I guess so.// 

/Cool! So I guess if I like it, we could use that for our costume!...But what's a TV doing in my soul room in the first place?/ 

//Don't ask me; I just come with the puzzle.// 

/Very funny./ 

  
  
The spirit of the ring, Yami no Bakura, was happy; that's not a good thing. That's because he was happy only for the soul reason that he had won control over his omote, Bakura's body once more. Little did he know, that same thing had happened to another evil spirit; the Green Goblin. 

Yami no Bakura walked down the streets of Domino, an evil sneer across his face. His sennen ring glowed, it for once not hidden behind his omote's white button-up shirt. In fact, Yami no Bakura left his shirt half undone, 'because he knows you love it'. 

No one paid attention to the boy with the silver blonde hair, who happened to look like if you even gave him the wrong type of glance, he would rip out your heart and eat it for dinner. Little wonder why no one looked directly at him then. 

Earlier that day, Yami no Bakura sensed a disturbance in Domino City's atmosphere. It wasn't anything especially 'magical', but it sure as hell was very evil. But it was so faint, like it was buried, that he wouldn't have been very surprised if only one other person noticed it. Otherwise Yami no Yuugi. 

Yami no Bakura's sneer grew; how he loathed the spirit of the sennen puzzle. How many times he had foiled his plans, and kept him from obtaining the sennen items. The first chance he would get he would crush him like the bug he was. Which was one of the reasons why he was investigating this disturbance in the balance in the first place; to see if Yami no Yuugi was there, so he could steal his puzzle. But the other reason was very simple-- he wanted to competition. He continued on towards just west of KaibaCorp, eager to find out who was this mysterious evil. If he had the sennen tauk, though, he would have known what would happen next... 

  
  
  
**~To Be Continued...~**

  
  
  
**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this installement! The tension is starting to build, eh? ~_^ What will happen next? You want to know? You really want to know? Really? _Really? **Really??!**_ Well, sorry, I can't tell you; that would be spoiling it for all of you. :P You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to come out. And want to know a way to get it out quickly? Review!! :D Ya, that's right; if I get at least five reviews, I'll get the next chapter out with the next two weeks. Or less, if I get more. ~_^ Ja ne! 


	5. Attacked

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spider-man; it belongs to Marvel Comics. I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!; it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. However, if I did, I'd be damn lucky. And the happiest kid in the world. But, I don't; pigs don't fly either. So please, don't sue me! 

  
  
  


_~Yami Kumo~_   
*cue credits and theme music :P* 

  
  
  
~Chapter 5~ 

  
  
~Attacked~ 

  
Yami no Bakura could feel the pull of dark energy strengthen as he made his way towards his destination. He looked from side to side, hoping to spot his target. His ring glowed in anticipation, mirroring his own emotions. He slowed his walk, feeling the energy reach it's peek. _I know he's here somewhere,_ thought Yami no Bakura, _I just have to figure out the exact area._ He closed his eyes, and started to 'reach out'. He could see every movement made, every sound, every smell. He saw green...he saw yellow...he saw...Him! There! 

Yami no Bakura snapped his brown eyes open, and looked up towards the sky. He heard a faint cackle, and a blur of green whiss by. It flew off into the distance, and the power faded away. 

"That was him!" he whispered angrily to himself, "He escaped!" He clenched his fist, cursing at himself. Trying to calm himself, he thought, _No matter. I'll be able to recognize his energy pattern next time he's around._ Yami no Bakura smirked, looking up in the direction the green man had fled. _We'll meet again. Oh, yes, we will._

  
  
  
_The next day..._

  
  
  
Yuugi smiled. Jounouchi thought it was because his best friend understood the math problems, but he was wrong. Yuugi had no clue what the square root of 6598 was, but that was beside the point. Yuugi was happy because of what happened yesterday. 

Even though he wasn't able to control all of his gifts just yet(like the webs; what would he use them for?? And the strength; not only was he not able to control it either, but he didn't want to in the first place; he didn't want to actually hurt anyone!), but he was able to design a good looking costume, even with the low amount of materials he had at hand. He thought he had done a pretty good job on it, and was proud of himself; his costume was even stored away in his backpack. But, he still wasn't quite sure if he could handle himself in battle. 

//I'll help you there, aibou,// 

/How?/ 

//I could be in control of your body if you wish,// 

/W-what?? Why can't I?/ 

//I never said you couldn't. All I am saying is that I wish you not to get hurt, and if I help, there will be less of a chance that you will. But, it's your own desition; you can do this on your own if you wish.// 

Yuugi's smile faded a bit. /...Actually, it *would* be nice not to be alone in this.../ 

//*smiles* Thank you, aibou. I promise I won't let you down.// 

Yuugi broke the connection, and started to pay more attention to the math lesson. On one hand, it would be great to have Yami no Yuugi help him. But, on the other hand, didn't this make him seem a bit...weak...? 

Yuugi sighed to himself; oh well, he'd figure this whole thing out later. 

Yuugi drifted away for a moment, letting his senses dull a bit. He wasn't even aware the bell had rung, signaling it was time to go to the next class. 

"Yuugi!" Jounouchi shouted to his friend. "Come on, we're going to be late for English!" 

Yuugi blinked, bringing himself back to reality. He looked up at his tall blonde friend, and smiled. "I'm coming, Jounouchi-kun, don't worry." 

  
  
  
Yami no Bakura still had control over Bakura's body. Right then, he was in Mr.Parker's English class, in disguise as Bakura. He acted innocently and shyly, the perfect double of his omote. He mentally chuckled; no one knew the truth of his sceme. 

He looked around, and took in his surroundings. Mr.Parker wasn't here yet, but written across the chalkboard in kanji was 'Free Time!'. Heh. Foolish mortal. Didn't he realize that chaos would insue if he left the class alone for even five minutes? Especially the one the spirit of the ring of was in? Yami no Bakura hadn't expected much more. 

Yami no Bakura saw Jounouchi, Yuugi, and Kaiba all together at one table. Let the chaos insue. 

  
  
  
Yuugi rolled his violet eyes. Dear god, what was to become of him? Jounouchi and Kaiba were arguing. Again. At first, it seemed pretty normal, but now they were insulting each other's dueling skills. 

"You couldn't duel your way out of a paper bag, mutt," 

"Speak for yourself! You're the one with the paper bag over your head! Which by the way, is really a good excessory for you, Kaiba," 

"You wouldn't be able to recognize style if it hit you over the hit with a duel disk!" 

"Grr! Big words, cape boy!" 

"At least I'm not dog boy." 

"You creep, I should--!" 

"Please, stop fighting!" shouted Yuugi. 

"Stay out of this," hissed Kaiba, "I don't need your input." 

"Hey, don't talk to Yuugi that way!" 

"I don't need your input either, poodle," 

"Poodle??" 

"Please, Kaiba-kun, Jounouchi-kun! Stop it!" Yuugi blasted, way louder than he wanted to. He slammed his fists on the desk, cracking it down the middle. 

Jounouchi and Kaiba became silent. Jounouchi's eyes were bugging out of their sockets, while Kaiba was more well kept together, but still looked thoroughly surprised. "H-how did you do that?" Jounouchi stuttered. 

Yuugi blushed tomato red. "Um, weak wood?" he gulped, then shifted his gaze to the side. "But please, don't insult each other like that. Can't you settle your dispute in another way?" 

Jounouchi suddenly smirked. "Good idea, Yuugi," he said, then pointed at Kaiba. "Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel!" 

Kaiba laughed cruelly. "Me? Duel you? Why should I?" 

"Why _shouldn't_ you?" Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. 

"Give me a break, mutt," 

"_Oooh_, so now you're _afraid_ of the scruffy old mutt, huh?" challenged Jounouchi. 

"Now you're pushing your luck." 

"Alright, I understand, poor Kaiba's too afraid he'll show me up," Jounouchi continued, hoping his trick would work. "Too bad. I was really looking forward to kicking your butt." 

Remaining as calm as possible, Kaiba simply stated, "I'm not afraid of some chihuahua, and you know it." 

Yuugi sighed, covering his face up with his hands. Good grief. 

"Then prove it," Jounouchi challenged. 

"Fine, I'll duel you, just to get you from nipping at my ankles, dog," Kaiba hissed. 

Jounouchi grinned triumphantly, as he pulled out his dueling deck. "We'll see who's the dog, Kaiba," 

Kaiba got out his deck as well, and placed it to the left of the crack in the desk. Yuugi uncovered his violet eyes to watch the duel. Hopefully, Jounouchi wouldn't get humiliated again like he did in Duelist Kingdom. 

The two drew five cards from their decks, as the duel started. A crowd started to form around the three, to get in on the action. 

"I place one card face down, and put my armored lizard on the field in attack mode," stated Jounouchi. 

Kaiba smirked. "Your first mistake, pathetic dog." 

Yuugi watched the duel continue intently, as Jounouchi's lifepoints went down, as did Kaiba's. Jounouchi's dueling skills really had improved recently, and it was showing. He might even have a chance of beating Kaiba! Yuugi smiled for his best friend; that would be really impressive. 

Yuugi continued to watch, slowly drifting back into his own world. He saw everything that was happening, but all sound fell on deaf ears; all his heard was this faint ringing sound... 

The ringing slowly turned into buzzing. Then, it started to vibrate in his skull. Yuugi frowned, wondering what was making that sound. Then, he realized it; it was his danger sense, warning him of something! But what? 

Yuugi started to look around himself, to see what might hurt him; he didn't see anything around the group of people and himself. 

Jounouchi noticed Yuugi's strange behavior, and looked up from the duel for a moment. "Yuugi? What's wrong?" he asked. 

Kaiba blinked, looking up too. Yuugi narrowed his eyes, and directed his attention to the window. His eyes widened. 

"Yuugi--?" Jounouchi tried again. 

"Everyone, get down!" Yuugi shouted, startling everyone. 

"Wha--?" Jounouchi sputtered, grabbing his deck protectively, Kaiba mirroring Jounouchi's movement. 

"Now!" spat Yuugi, knocking Jounouchi to the side, and off his chair. Everyone else dived for the floor as well, from the unknown terror. 

A green figure collided into the window, glass spraying everywhere. Yuugi guarded his and Jounouchi's heads with his muscular arms, which were then covered by his school uniform. The glass shards clattered to the ground, making a tinkling sound like a bell going off. Kaiba ducked underneath the desk and covered his face with his coat-covered arm, while the rest of the class were laid out on the floor, covering their respective heads. 

After the glass had settled, Yuugi looked up, and gasped. The man from his dreams was there! The man with the cackle and the green mask, with the horrifying yellow eyes... 

The sounds of exhaust and powered engines filled the air, blocking out almost all other sound, except for the Green Goblin's voice. "Kaiba!" he hissed, looking down at the crouched figure of the CEO under the desk. 

Kaiba looked up as well, a surprised look on his face. "W-what?" he stuttered, the fear that didn't show on his face echoing in his voice. "What do you want with me? Who the hell are you??" 

"Me?" Goblin pointed to himself mockingly, "Well, I'm just a concerned tourist taking out the trash of this city!" He cackled maniacally out loud, reminding Yuugi of his dream, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Kaiba's eyes widened, as he tried to back away from the looming figure of the Green Goblin on his glider. Gobby didn't let him go far, though, as he flew towards the teenage genius, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He lifted him up in the air, knocking the desk backwards. The rest of the students let out a scream of fright, trying the back away from the flying desk. Kaiba kicked his feet in the arm, trying to find the ground. "Let me go!" He shouted. 

"Oh, I will, Seto Kaiba; off the building, very soon!" Goblin cackled once more, as he flew out the broken window, and towards the top of the school building, clutching onto the screaming CEO. 

Jounouchi's chocolate brown eyes were wide with fear and disbelief, as he sat up and watched Goblin fly out the window. "Oh my god," he whispered to himself. All of the students had cleared out of the room, or were still trying to, all very afraid. Jounouchi felt bad for Kaiba; as much as he hated that guy, he didn't want him to be killed! Jounouchi bit his lower lip. "Yuugi, we've got to call the police of something--!" he said to his friend. Silence. He looked beside himself for the short boy, but found that he had disappeared. "Yuugi?" 

  
  
  
Yuugi ran down the school hallways towards the boy's bathroom, bumping into panicked students as he went, panting hard. He had his backpack held tightly in his hand. The same thought kept on racing over and over again in his head, _Hand on, Kaiba-kun, I'm coming!_

  
  
  
Kaiba was in a panic; Goblin wanted to kill him! But why? So many thought raced in his head at once, as he flailed around in Gobby's grip, as the evil man continued to fly up the very top of the school building. "Stop! Stop this!!" he shouted out to Goblin. 

"Don't worry, Kaiba, it'll all be over soon," said Goblin evilly. 

That didn't comfort Kaiba very much. He continued to kick and punch and arms and legs out, struggling to make the Goblin let him go. He gritted his teeth, glaring into the piercing yellow eyes of the mysterious man's mask. "Why are you doing this?" snarled Kaiba. 

Goblin looked down at Kaiba, the anger in his voice contrasting to the insane look on his mask. "Revenge," he hissed maniacally. 

"What did I ever do to you??" Kaiba asked, enraged. 

"That doesn't matter now," answered Goblin, his tone now calmer, "You should be more worried about your fate than anything else, kid," 

Kaiba narrowed his cold blue eyes at Goblin, but said nothing more. Goblin soon reach the top of the building, and landed on in the middle of it. He jumped off of his glider, and walked towards the edge of the roof. "Let's see," Goblin pondered, "What should I do? Should I wait to throw you off, to let you keep to your thoughts until you're insane with waiting for your death, or just throw you off now and get it over with? Decision, decisions," 

"You're sick!" snarled Kaiba, his shirt collar still in Goblin's grip, as he tried to kicked at Goblin once more. 

Goblin chuckled. "Oh, I know, isn't it grand?!" 

"And insane!" Kaiba's eye widened. 

"Well, it takes one to know one, Kaiba," Goblin countered. He reached the end of the building, and dangled Kaiba's body over the edge of it. Kaiba glanced over the edge of it below him, but immediately wished he hadn't; they were both so high up, that the fall would crush him. If it didn't, than the traffic going by surely would. Kaiba also saw a crowd of people gathering, and heard police sirens in the distance. Kaiba gulped, fearing for his life. "Now, Kaiba, any last words?" sneered Goblin. 

Kaiba glanced back at Goblin, and narrowed his eyes, enraged at the evil man. He spat on Goblin's left eye piece, then snarled, "You're a monster, and I hope you rot in hell!" 

Goblin growled angrily at Kaiba. "You imbecile!" he snarled, "If I wasn't going to kill you know, I'd kill you!" 

"Look in a mirror, greeny, and see who's the real imbecile around here," smirked Kaiba, masking his fear for his life. 

Goblin roared. "You die now, Kaiba!" 

  
  
  
Yami no Yuugi, now in control of Yuugi's body, ran up the stairs of the building as fast as he could, which was actually pretty fast, all the way to the top of the building. He got to the top quickly, and slammed the door at the very top of the building open, and gazed at the Green Goblin holding Kaiba over the edge of the building. His eyes widened as Goblin shouted out, "You die now, Kaiba!" 

Goblin dropped the CEO over the building, now cackling insanely. Kaiba started to scream loudly as he plunged to his death. "No!" Yami no Yuugi shouted, as he dashed to the edge of the building, in a desperate attempt to save Kaiba. In one of part of his mind, he was telling himself over and over again that he was insane for even thinking of going after Kaiba, but another part of him(Yuugi) told him his _had_ to. 

Goblin continued to laugh madly, unaware of the costumed teenager coming up from behind. Yami no Yuugi reached the edge of the building, and jumped off of it, following Kaiba. He heard Goblin shout out in surprise, just before the sound of wind rushing by him caught his ears. 

His heart pounded as his body sped up, since it was lighter than Kaiba's, towards the owner of KaibaCorp. Yami no Yuugi gritted his teeth, as he came up beside Kaiba. The teenager had his eyes shut tightly, and was still screaming. Yami no Yuugi grabbed Kaiba's body, and hugged it towards his own. He lifted his left arm up in the air, but stopped. Yami no Yuugi closed his crimson-violet eyes part way. _Ra, please let this work, _ he thought to himself. Just like on the TV in Yuugi's soul room, Yami no Yuugi brought in his middle in ring fingers tightly into his palm. He heard a soft thwip! sound, as a stream of while sticky webbing shot from his wrist. He aimed that web towards the edge of the roof of the building, in which it stuck to the metal lining like glue. Both bodies stopped falling abruptly, bounced a bit, but were suspended in mid-air. Yami no Yuugi let out a sigh of relief. _Note to self-- remind Yuugi to have a heart attack later,_

  
  
  
Kaiba was then aware that the air rushing by him had stopped, and that something was holding his around his chest. Kaiba had stopped screaming, and then cracked his eyelids open. Kaiba then became confused; what had just happened? He looked to his side, and was surprised at what he saw. 

What was holding him in the air was a very short boy. He was surprised by his size, but was even more surprised at what he was wearing. The boy had a purple mask covering from the middle of his forehead to the bridge of his nose, with black webs spread across it. There were holes for his eyes, which showed determined crimson-violet eyes. He wore a purple leather spiked neck choker around his neck, and wore a black leather, sleeveless shirt with the same design as his mask down the middle of it, just underneath gold buttons. He had a purple spider on the left side of his chest, it's legs reaching out in all directions. He wore a belt, as well with the same purple and webbed design as the middle of his shirt and his mask, with a gold buckle in the middle. He also wore black leather pants, purple patches on his knees, also with black webs on it. His boots were purple and webbed, too, reaching up to his ankles, his pants tucked into them. He wore purple webbed gloves, and spiked purple bracelets just above the gloves. He had nylon purple webbed fabric wrapped around his left arm, just below his shoulder, showing off his well build muscles. But, what was strangely familiar about this boy, was that he wore a puzzle around his neck, and had wild tri-coloured hair to boot. But, despite his appearance, Kaiba for some reason felt safe in his arms. 

Kaiba muttered the first name that came to mind. "Y-yuugi?" 

The boy rep(lied) in a deep, masculine voice, "You must have me mistaken for someone else, I am not this Yuugi you know. But, you may called me...Yami Kumo." It felt odd for Yami no Yuugi to lie like that, but he knew that he had to. 

Kaiba stared blankly at Yami Kumo. "Dark Spider? That's your name?" he frowned. 

"Dark doesn't always mean evil as you can see. Why else would I be saving you?" questioned Yami Kumo. 

"I...guess," Kaiba said slowly, trying to register what was happening. It was then he noticed that they were both being held in mid air by only a thin string of some sticky substance, making a lump form in Kaiba's throat. "Oh god," he cursed, now gripping tightly onto the short hero. "Either you're off the bloody deep end for relying on a some thread to keep us from a horrible death, or you know what you're doing. I _really_ hope it's the latter." 

Yami Kumo smirked. "Don't worry, we're safe for now, but I think we should go on ground, don't you?" 

"Wow, you figured that out all by yourself?" Kaiba said sarcastically. 

"Hey, I can always just drop you, you know," Yami Kumo shot back. Of course he wouldn't do that, Yuugi wouldn't let him, but Kaiba didn't know that. 

Kaiba shut up, and just nodded. Yami Kumo looked back up, to see that high up back on the roof of Domino High, the Goblin was glaring down at them hatefully. "What does that guy have against you, Kaiba?" 

"No clue," blinked Kaiba, but then he frowned. "Hey...how do you know my name?" 

Changing the subject hastily, Yami Kumo proclaimed, "Hold on tight!" Kaiba obeyed as Yami Kumo let go of the rope-like thread. Kaiba started to scream again as they free-fell towards the city streets, but stopped when Yami Kumo let loose another strand of webbing, and catapulted them upwards. "Are you insane??" Kaiba shouted. 

Yami Kumo didn't answer, and instead concentrated on not hitting his head on the roof. He flipped in the air, letting go of the webbing as soon as he was higher than the building, Gobby snarling angrily at him. Yami Kumo then landed behind Goblin, Kaiba still in his arms. It was then Kaiba noticed how much shorter the mysterious boy was; at least a head! Kaiba couldn't help but stare; the saying 'great things come in small packages' came to mind. 

Yami Kumo let Kaiba go. "Kaiba, get out of here, now! It's not safe!" 

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Hey, just because you saved my life doesn't mean I have to listen to you." 

Yami Kumo glared at him. "Kaiba, if you want to live to see you're little brother again, you'll leave!" 

Kaiba's eyes widened. "How did you--?" he sputtered, but then looked down with a chuckle. "I see where you're going. Fine, but you haven't seen the last of me." 

_No kidding,_ Yami Kumo thought, rolling his eyes as Kaiba ran back down the staircase towards the rest of the building. Yami Kumo looked ahead at Goblin. 

"Damn you, why is it always that some punk always gets in my way?!" Green Goblin snarled angrily, calling on his glider. He hopped onto it, and advanced towards the teenage hero. "No matter, at least now I'll be able to squash _one_ bug..." 

  
  
  
Spider-man groaned inwardly as he swung on his white webs back towards Domino High. Still no sign of the Goblin! At this rate, Goblin would take over half of Europe by next week! And it was all because he couldn't track down the green terror. He mentally hit himself. Not only that, but his skipped his class to search for him, so he wasted his time. Smooth, Spidey, real smooth. 

Spider-man was about half a mile away from the school when he noticed a green figure and another shorter figure on the school rooftop. "What the--?" he muttered to himself in awe. Could that be the Green Goblin? What was he doing there of all places? And who was that other guy? Wanting his questions answered, he sped up as fast as he could towards the beginning battle ahead of him. 

  
  
  
**~To Be Continued...~ **

  
  
  
A/N: *cackle* I got this chapter out sooner than expected! :D I've been writing it non-stop...you guys better appreciate it, even with the cliffy! :P Bah. Don't worry, you'll get the next chapter soon... after I get some reviews. Reviews for energy! ~_^ So, see ya later! 'Til next chapter!   
PS- Thankies for the reviews so far! :D 


	6. OverPowered

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spider-man; it belongs to Marvel Comics. I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!; it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. However, if I did, I'd be damn lucky. And the happiest kid in the world. But, I don't; pigs don't fly either. So please, don't sue me! 

  
  
  


_~Yami Kumo~_   
*cue credits and theme music :P* 

  
  
  
~Chapter 6~ 

  
  
~Over-powered~ 

  
Yami no Bakura knew he was here. He was so close, he could practically hear the exhaust of the green man's flying contraption nearby. All he needed to do was to get near him now...but he was sure that wouldn't happen right away. The reason-- he was trailing behind that fool Jounouchi, who was currently looking for Yuugi. Jounouchi had lost track of his best friend in all of the excitement and terror of the kidnapping of Seto Kaiba, and wanted to make sure the short boy was safe. Yami no Bakura wanted to seem in-character for Bakura, so he was there also 'looking' for little Yuugi. 

"Yuugi? Yuugi? Where are you??" Jounouchi shouted out against the screams that echoed in the school hallways. Everyone was still in a panic, and Yami no Bakura could hear the nearby sirens of police cars. Jounouchi looked left and right, to find his friend. He felt panicked; what could have happened to him? Fear gripped at him, hoping that Yuugi wasn't captured as well. Jounouchi knew the odds of that happening wasn't very large, but his imagination was running away with him. And, cueing a bad pun, he started to run down the hallways, occasionally knocking over a rogue student in his way. 

"Jounouchi-kun! Wait!" Yami no Bakura pleaded, putting on a fake 'I'm sweet little Bakura' tone in his voice. He ran after him, now very annoyed. 

"Yuugi! Yuug--!" Jounouchi couldn't finish was he was saying, because the wind got knocked out of him. Someone who had also been running had collided with him, knocking both of them down. Jounouchi let out a breath of air, as he landed on his back on the ground. The person he had bumped into did the same thing as him. "Ow, that hurt!" Jounouchi said scornfully, grimacing. 

"Why don't you watch where you're going, mutt," the other person scolded. 

Jounouchi blinked, and looked up in disbelief, his chocolate brown eyes wide. "K-kaiba??" 

"Well, I'm not Elvis," sneered Kaiba. 

"Y-you're still alive! What the hell happened? How did you get away from that freak?? Do you know where Yuugi is, was he up there with you??" Jounouchi sputtered, bombarding Kaiba with questions. 

Regaining his composure, Kaiba stood up, brushing himself off. "It doesn't concern you, poodle, and why the hell would Yuugi be up there with me?" Kaiba blinked, then continued, having just thought of something else. "However, I _might_ have seen him..." 

Jounouchi stood up, and grabbed him by the collar. "You only think?? Come on, Kaiba, spill the beans! Where's Yuugi?" 

"I've been grabbed enough already, dog, now let me go," Kaiba snarled, his icey blue eyes narrowed as if saying 'I will personally throw you off the building if you don't let go right now'. 

Jounouchi caught on, and let the CEO down. "Where's Yuugi?" Jounouchi tried again, this time a bit more politely. 

"Like I said, I'm not quite sure if who I saw was him, but this information might be of use to you," Kaiba looked Jounouchi straight in the eyes. "When I was up there, that mad man had thrown me off the school. It looked like I was about to die, but then, this boy saved me. He was masked, but I doubt there's anyone else in Domino with a puzzle hanging around their necks and spiked hair like that." 

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "Yuugi saved you?" 

"Like I said, I'm not sure if it was him, but it sure as hell looked like him, even though he denied it, and called himself Yami Kumo," 

"Where is he now?" Jounouchi growled, his fists tightly held into balls. 

"He's still up there as I can imagine, probably about to face that man in battle right now," 

"Why didn't you stay with him??" Jounouchi's anger rose. 

"I think I've said enough," Kaiba declared smoothly, starting to walk away. 

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" Jounouchi shouted, watching Kaiba make his way down the hall. 

Kaiba looked back. "Why bother stopping me? Don't you want to see if that really is Yuugi or not? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make sure the police take that mad man into custody," 

Jounouchi kept him mouth shut until Kaiba was gone. Then, he narrowed his eyes. _Don't worry, Yuugi, I got your back,_ he thought, running back towards the stairs up to the roof top. 

Meanwhile, Yami no Bakura had hidden in the shadows, listening to the two teenagers' conversation. When they both had left, Yami no Bakura smirked. _So, that's where he's been hiding. I guess I'll just have to pay him a little visit..._

  
  
  
Yuugi's heart pounded rapidly in his chest, which his other half currently had control over. He could still barely believe what he and his darker half had just done. Had he really just jumped off the school building to save Kaiba? And had he really swung in the air like that just now? He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't just done it. He was still barely in control of his powers; all he could really control was crawling on walls. But then again, would that really help him survive his encounter with the Green Goblin? He was unsure, but he hoped desperately that he could as the Goblin zoomed closer and closer towards him on his glider. 

His sixth sense screamed at him, telling him to move out of the way. He couldn't help but wince at the intensity; he would have to learn to tune it down a bit eventually, lest he go deaf. If he even lived after this. 

The Goblin cackled maniacally, making Yami Kumo wish that he could sew his mouth shut. Shivers ran down his spine, almost making him miss the split second to dodge out of the glider's way. He fell onto the ground a few feet away, and rolled for a moment. He looked up, to see the Goblin growling angrily, with most likely a scowl under his green mask. Goblin went after him again, leaving Yami Kumo to believe that he would just ram after him again, making him slightly overconfident. But, his sixth sense told him otherwise, warning him that there was more to the Goblin than he predicted. Once again, it was right; bullets shot towards Yami Kumo, making him dance awkwardly to get out of their way. 

Yami Kumo gritted his teeth. His sixth sense echoed louder, leaving him to think at first that more bullets were on the way. But, he realized it was not that too late; the glider rammed into his stomach, knocking his breath away. He shot backwards from the impact, and skidded across the roof. He landed into the cubical with the door to the inside, on the opposite side of the actual door. Yami Kumo groaned in pain, rubbing his stomach tenderly. God, that hurt! He didn't have much time to dwell on the past, as his sixth sense warned him of the Goblin coming back for more. He hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he snapped them open, only to see the Green Goblin's piercing yellow optics of his mask glaring into Yami Kumo's serious crimson-violet eyes. For a moment, Yami Kumo's courage wavered under his evil stare. 

Only for a moment. Yami Kumo gritted his teeth, and hoping against hope, shot some of his webbing from his wrists right into his yellow optics. Goblin snarled out in frustration, and tried to claw the webs from his vision. Yami Kumo took this moment of weakness to roll away from the Goblin. He stood up fully, and shot his fists up defensively. As much as Yuugi hated to hurt people, he would be ready if he really had to. 

Goblin eventually got the last bit of gunky webbing off of his mask. He glanced around angrily in search of Yami Kumo. When he spotted him, Yami Kumo held his ground bravely. "You're more trouble than you're worth, boy," Goblin sneered. 

Yami Kumo remained silent for a moment, then he spoke. "Who are you? Why are you here?" 

Goblin pointed to himself mockingly. "Me? If you must know my name, you'll have to tell me yours, too. Why am I here? I have plans, big plans!" he cackled. 

"What kind of plans?" 

"Evil. What'd you expect?" 

"Tell me your name!" shouted Yami Kumo. 

"Tell me yours!" 

"Very well then," said Yami Kumo, "You can call me Yami Kumo." 

Goblin chuckled quietly. "So, Dark Spider, is it? You sound too evil to be fighting me," 

"Dark doesn't always mean evil. Now, I've told you my alias, what's yours?" 

"They call me Green Goblin," Goblin smirked, as he slowly pulled his hand behind his back. Yami Kumo's sixth sense started to hum as he continued, "But you may call me the Grim Reaper!' he cackled, and threw an activated pumpkin bomb at the teenager. Yami Kumo's eyes widened, his sixth sense now attacking his ear drums. He dived to the side, to avoid the unknown danger. The bomb blew up, sending pieces of roof in every direction. Smoke clouded the area, making it impossible to see, and hard to breath. Yami Kumo coughed violently, and he rolled farther towards the roof's edge. He stopped just before it, and covered his mouth and nose. He continued to cough, feeling as if his lungs were on fire. He stood up shakily, and walked forward a few steps. The smoke must have contained some sort of toxic chemical that slowly kills, because he suddenly started to feel drowsy. His legs became jelly as he fell onto his knees. He continued to try and cover his mouth and nose, still coughing hard. _Ra...please help..._ He thought sleepily, his eyes slowly sliding shut. 

Suddenly, the Sennen Puzzle that hung around his neck started to emit a golden light. Yami Kumo's eyes snapped open fully, suddenly protected by the puzzle's aura. He smirked as the grey clouds of smoke slowly faded away. He stood up, and slowly saw he figure of the Goblin in front of him. 

"W-what??" Goblin sputtered, "How are you still alive??" 

"Looks like your stupid parlor tricks don't work on me, Green Goblin," replied Yami Kumo calmly. 

Goblin growled, charging at Yami Kumo. He dodged to the side, Goblin's punch grasing his multi-colour hair. Goblin punched towards him again, but he ducked that one, too. Then, fighting dirty, Goblin kneed Yami Kumo in the gut. Yami Kumo was knocked backwards, gasping in pain. That was twice now he got hit in the stomach! 

Yami Kumo stumbled to regain his balance, but was never able to do so. Goblin grabbed him by the arm, and flipped him backwards. Yami Kumo slammed into the ground, and yelled out in pain. Goblin kicked him, sending him flying again. Yami Kumo felt like a limp rag doll when his landed; he was sure that he at least had a bruised rib. He squinted in pain, wondering how much more he could possibly take. He waited for what would be another kick from the Goblin, but it never came. He heard some punches and groans, and even heard another voice? "Hey, no fighting on the playground, Gobby!" 

Yami Kumo slid his eyes open, and what he saw shocked him. There in front of him was a man clad in blue and red, from head to toe. Black webs crawled along his suit, and a big ebony spider rested on his chest. He also wore a red mask, black webs also sprawled along it. Then, for eyes, were haunting white optics. They reminded him of the Goblin's large yellow optics, who was currently at the man's mercy. He held both wrists behind the Goblin's back, leaving Goblin cursing at the mysterious man. Yami Kumo gulped; despite the man's actions of stopping the Goblin, he wasn't sure whether he was on his side or not. 

"Damn you Spider-man!" hissed Green Goblin. 

"Watch your mouth, Gobby, we have kids around!" The man, Spider-man, quipped. Spider-man glanced over at Yami Kumo, who was staring at the man in awe. "Hey, are you alright?" 

"Y-yes," stuttered Yami Kumo, "I think so," He stood up shakily. "Who are you?" 

"Man, don't you people here watch American news? I'm Spider-man," 

"Spider-man?" blinked Yami Kumo, "I think I've heard of you. Aren't you some sort of criminal?" 

"Nah, I'm just keeping bozos like Gobby here from taking over the world, you know, the usual stuff," Spider-man said casually. "Why were you fighting Gobby here anyway? This guy's pretty dangerous if you don't know how to handle him right," 

Yami Kumo narrowed his eyes. "He tried to murder a student, so I had to stop him," 

"Well, no offense, but it's more like he stopped _you_," Spider-man pointed out. 

Abash, Yami Kumo looked in the other direction, hoping that the masked hero wouldn't notice his faint blush. 

"Enough of this!" snarled Goblin, kicking Spider-man in the shin. Spider-man yelped in pain, and accidentally released Goblin from his grip. Goblin spun around and kicked Spider-man backwards. Spider-man stumbled, only to get punched in the jaw by Goblin again. _Should have listened to my spider sense,_ thought Spider-man wearily, as he fell to the ground. 

Yami Kumo gasped as Goblin continued to attack Spider-man. He narrowed his eyes, and shouted, "Leave him alone!" Yami Kumo shot a string of webbing from his wrist and entangled Goblin in his web. Goblin stopped in his tracks, and fell backwards as Yami Kumo pulled. 

Spider-man stood up, shaking his head to rid himself of the sound of ringing bells in his ears. He glanced back at the two, and his eyes widened under his mask. "Whoa," he whispered to himself. _How can he shoot webs out of his wrists?? Unless...no, that couldn't be...could it?_ "Hey, what do you call yourself, kid?" 

"I'm not a kid," huffed Yami Kumo, "Call me Yami Kumo," 

_Kumo? OK, that's just freaky. Could he _really_ have been bitten by a genitically altered spider? _ "How...can you do that?" asked Spider-man as casually as possible. 

"Um...just lucky? Why do you ask?" 

"Because he can do it, too, imbecile!" snarled Goblin. 

Spider-man stepped on Goblin's chest. "Hey, you're grounded, mister!" 

Yami Kumo's eyes widened. "You can do these things, too? How bizarre!" 

"'These things'?" questioned Yami Kumo skeptically. 

Yami Kumo bit his lower lip. "It's...complicated..." 

"We've got all day," shrugged Spider-man. 

Yami Kumo frowned. "Actually...I don't think we do." He pointed towards Goblin. "Besides, does it really matter that much to know me inside and out? All that matters now is that we're taking Green Goblin to the police, right, Spider-kun?" 

"'We'? Sorry, but I don't think you should get involved in this, Yami, I can call you that, right?" Spider-man answered. 

"'Not get involved'? I'm already involved!" said Yami Kumo indignantly. 

"You barely held your own with Gobby here! Don't push your luck, you're not trained enough," 

Yami Kumo narrowed his eyes angrily and growled softly. "I may not be strong physically, but mentally, I'm stronger than you'll ever be." 

Spider-man blinked. "Being strong mentally is a good thing, I should know, but you've got to be able to defend yourself!" 

Goblin, noticing the two were too distracted to pay attention to him, started to strain against the webbing that held him together. He gritted his teeth, and the webs slowly snapped. 

Spider-man looked downwards, but was too late; Goblin punched Spider-man in the chin, and with a groan of pain, sent him flying backwards. Goblin stood up, and glared back at Yami Kumo, who's eyes were wide with shock. "You haven't seen the last me, both of you!" Goblin snarled, calling his glider. Yami Kumo stood still, too shocked to move. How did he get loose? Was he really as strong as Spider-man was hinting at? 

Just before jumping onto his glider, Goblin threw a punch at the statue-like Yami Kumo, knocking him in the temple. Yami Kumo also flew backwards, and landed into the door cubical. Yami Kumo groaned, hitting his head on the solid metal. Spots danced on his vision, as he struggled to stay conscious. He barely saw Goblin fly away on his glider, and Spider-man approach him. He heard distantly Spider-man speak. "Hey, Yami, are you alright?" 

Yami Kumo said weakly in reply, "I'll...get stronger..._physically_...you'll see..." Yami no Yuugi's crimson-violet eyes slid shut, as darkness took him. Yuugi took place of the body, but remained unconscious. 

  
  
  
_Oh, crap,_ thought Peter worriedly. He picked up Yami Kumo's limp body up, his thoughts racing. _This is why nobody else should do the things I do,_ He thought guiltily, _Somebody always gets hurt. I've got to help him somehow._

Suddenly, the door to the roof slammed open, and a blonde boy burst through. Peter recognized him as Katsuya Jounouchi, one of his students. He seemed to be looking for something, and realized when Jounouchi laid his eyes on Yami Kumo, he was looking for a some_one_. 

"Oh my god!" Jounouchi shouted, approaching the two, "What happened to him??" 

"The Green Goblin attacked," Peter replied softly. 

Jounouchi's chocolate brown eyes widened. "That's what the guy was called?" he mumbled to himself. "Oh my god, is he...dead?" 

Peter shook his head. "No, he's still alive, but he's going to have a big headache in the morning," 

Jounouchi bit his lower lip. "Whatever you did...thank you for helping him." 

"Friend of yours?" 

Jounouchi nodded. "Yes," _If he _is_ Yuugi,_

Peter bit his lower lip. "Well, maybe you should take care of him then," He handed Yami Kumo carefully into Jounouchi's arms. Jounouchi cradled him carefully like someone would a baby. "Thanks a bunch. Do you know if...?" 

Peter nodded. "I will catch Goblin, don't worry, Jounouchi," 

"How do you--?" Jounouchi was cut off when the door slammed open, a swarm of police following. 

"Whoops, that's my cue to exit stage right, chao!" Before Jounouchi could even reply, Spider-man was already gone. 

"Freeze!" The police shouted, pointing their guns towards Jounouchi. 

Jounouchi started to sweat a bit, a nervous expression spread across his face. _Aw, damn,_

"Hold it, Jounouchi didn't do anything, hold your fire!" came a voice from behind the police force. Jounouchi's eyes widened, only to see Kaiba. "You," he said softly. 

"Alright, where did that menace go, mutt?" Kaiba questioned coldly. 

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, and don't call me that!" 

Kaiba frowned, "That freak got away? Well, he won't be a free bird for long, I'll see to that." He looked back at the police. "He's not here, don't waste your breath." 

One female police officer narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean he's not here?" 

"Well, do you see him??" Kaiba snarled. 

They looked around, and once seeing that Kaiba was right, the force began to either vacate the building, or search for clues. But, obviously, nobody noticed Yami Kumo's limp figure in Jounouchi's arms, which frankly, he was glad for in a way. 

Kaiba didn't disregard him, though. "What happened to Yuugi?" he whispered. 

"That menace, Green Goblin, did this too him, and he needs medical help," Jounouchi explained. 

"Is that so? Green Goblin's his name? How do you know this?" 

"The guy who saved Yuugi told me," 

"Who exactly was that?" 

Jounouchi shook his head. "I never caught his name," 

"Well, that's expected from some dumb dog," sneered Kaiba. "But he has medical attention you say?" 

Jounouchi nodded, trying his best not to strangle the CEO. "Very well, I'll get him some. He did save my life, after all," 

"Oh, so now you care?" 

"Do you want my help or not?" 

"It seems I don't have much of a choice," huffed Jounouchi. 

"Alright then, bring him to my limo, I'll get him to my mansion." 

"Just one thing, we probably shouldn't take off his mask," 

"Why shouldn't I?" 

"Because...I just have this feeling that we shouldn't," 

"I won't promise that I won't forever, mutt, but I don't plan on doing it now anyway; I rather not kick someone when he's down." 

"Surprise, surprise," muttered Jounouchi to himself. 

  
  
  
Everything was black. Everything was weightless and endless, just like himself. Every sound he heard hurt, all a dull ringing sound. He wanted it all to end... 

"Yuugi...come on, pal, wake up..." 

The black slowly became gray. The ringing slowly faded, replaced by the sound of silence; pure silence. Then, the same voice called to him, way on the other side of the never ending gray. He reached outwards, the gray then shifting to a bright white... 

Yuugi slowly opened his eyes, objects slowly forming and making sense. The ceiling. He saw a ceiling. He blinked, his head throbbing. He definitely wanted to sue the driver of the truck that hit him. 

He shifted his head to the side, and saw a familiar face with a wide grin on his face. "Yuugi!" Jounouchi exclaimed. 

Everything that happened flooded back to his memory. Was he still wearing his mask...? "I'm...not Yuugi," Yuugi lied shakily. He hated lying to his best friend like that, but he felt he had to. 

Jounouchi grin faded. "Yuugi..." Jounouchi looked downwards. "You don't have to lie to me. I know you're you," 

Yuugi reached for his face, to check for his mask. The first thing he felt, though, were bandages wrapped around his head. "I left your mask on, don't worry," explained Jounouchi, "But I know it's you under that mask. Please don't lie." 

Yuugi tried to change to subject. "Where am I?" 

"At Kaiba's," Jounouchi said, his voice heavy with the apparent hate towards Kaiba. "You got smacked in the head pretty bad there, so we took care off you. He's somewhere else in the mansion, so you don't have to lie; I swear I won't tell anyone, and you know you can believe me...right, Yuugi?" 

Yuugi bit his lower lip, and sighed. He knew already, didn't he? No use in trying to hide the truth now. Yuugi slowly removed his mask, and tossed it to the side. "I'm sorry for lying to you, Jounouchi-kun," he said softly. 

Jounouchi smiled. "It's alright," 

"You're not mad, are you? And...you're ok with this?" 

"Mad? Nah, I'm not mad. And of course I'm ok with it! Why wouldn't I be?" 

"So...you know about what I can do?" Yuugi asked. 

"Do?" puzzled Jounouchi, "What do you mean?" 

"Long story, Jounouchi-kun, long story." 

  
  
  
**~To Be Continued...~**

  
  
  
**A/N:** And so ends another chapter. :P If this is crappy, or if any characters are OOC, I'm very sorry. I would have to say this isn't one of my better chapters. But, hey, lots of action, and that's always good, right? (At least I think so...) ^_^; Well, please review! I feed on 'em. :D (next chapter will come out sooner with the more reviews I get, peoples!! ^_^) 


End file.
